The Missing Piece in My Heart
by Hikanasmily
Summary: Hikaru's life changed, for the best, since she gave up of beyblade. But there was something missing in her life. Will she find the love of her life? Her mission won't be so easy as she imagines (sorry, I suck at summaries.) Warning: Girl x Girl and Boy x Boy. ( and thanks to one friend of mine who did the cover image)
1. prologue

**A.N: That's my first MFB fanfic; This fanfic contains OCs; My english is terrible.**

 **Warning: Girl x Girl and Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.**

 **I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Prologue

Since she gave up on blading, Hikaru's life changed completely. After that terrible battle, Hikaru decided to stop battling and became Ryo Hagane's assistent at the WBBA. Despite the headaches that her new job gave her, she returned to live life with a smile. Ryo was like the father she never had.

In the most hard days, she knew she could count on her friends, especially in the girls of the group: Mei Mei, Sophie and Madoka. When the four girls were together, Hikaru could forget all her problems.

Over the time, Hikaru even discovered a new passion: music. She had learned how to play guitar when she was younger, but by that time, beyblade was her priority, so she never spent a lot of time playing it. But who knows can't forget, and Hikaru start to play guitar again, and her passion for music grew up. She also began playing electric guitar and writing some songs. She loved to play and sing, but not in front of her friends. Worse was when Madoka caught her singing one of the songs that she had written and forced her to sing in front of the group in the Karaoke Night, lucky or not Hikaru got sick and wasn't able to sing. But that didn't stop Madoka to make Hikaru sing for the girls of the group. Now, when Hikaru write a new song, she had to play it for Madoka, Sophie and Mei Mei.

She couldn't complain, her life was getting better from day to day, however, Hikaru felt that still was something missing,but what would it be? Only later she noticed, it was missing somebody, someone she loves and loves her back. Of the four girls, Hikaru was the only single. Madoka was dating Gingka, Mei Mei was dating Chao Xin and Sophie was dating Wales. And she hated when her friends tried to make some "setups" especially with some of the guys in the group.

At least three boys of the group were in love with her: Hyoma, Tsubasa and Kyoya. How did she knows? They can't be discreet. Actually, Hikaru discovered that the three boys liked her when she caught them arguing about who deserved to win her heart, and for two weeks the environment among the four was rather odd. Hikaru close her eyes to the situation, in spite of everything they were still her friends, however the boys didn't liked the idea of being just friends. But this made Hikaru thinking, the three boys were all different from each other, with qualities that any girl wish for the guy of her dreams, but none of them was even close to win Hikaru's heart. It was like she was immune to their charms. Hikaru didn't know why she was like that, but that would end up changing.


	2. First meet

**AN: Hi everyone, here you have the first chapter.**

 **Some warning: My english is not the best; This fanfic contains OC's and must important of all, I don't own MFB.**

* * *

It was just another day in Hikaru's life. The eighteen year old girl went to go for a walk with her friends. After much conversations, laughs and some shopping, the four girls went Hikaru's house. But as usual, the conversation went where Hikaru feared the most.

"Oh, please girls! I'm eighteen, I'm too old for these "setups"!" Hikaru protested.

"Now you said well, you're eighteen Hikaru so... "Said Madoka.

"It's time for you to start thinking about finding someone." Finished Sophie finished Madoka's sentence.

"You think I'm not trying." Hikaru fought back.

"That wasn't what we're trying to say." Explained Mei Mei."It's just, there's more in life than work and we want you to be happy."

"I am already happy. And besides, I have time to find someone I love and who loves me back."

"Ok, but just remember, whenever you need ..."Started Madoka.

"We'll be here for you."Finished Mei Mei. Hikaru couldn't resist hugging her friends, when the four girls were together, Hikaru felt safe, she felt in family, the family she never had.

"Hey, you said that you wrote a new song, right?" Reminded Madoka.

"You want to hear it, don't you?" Asked Hikaru, despite she already know the answer.

"Of course we want!"Answered the three in perfect harmony.

"Ok, I'll just pick up my guitar and be right back."Hikaru was going to get her guitar when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"Asked Sophie.

"No, I'm not."

Hikaru opened the door and couldn't have been more surprised. Who had decide to pay her a visit was an old friend, a blonde boy with green eyes and a sweet smile. Dressed with a white shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of blue All-Star Converse.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I came visit my friend of course."Hikaru and Carlos hugged each other. Carlos Andrade was a Portuguese boy, son of a big businessman, who in one of his business trips took his son to Japan and on that trip, he met Hikaru and both became good friends. He had a dream: Became a great artist and reach the great stages of London and Broadway and thanks to Hikaru he got the courage to try to achieve his dream.

"It's so good to see you, Carlos, come in."

"Thank you for the hospitality miss Hasama."

"Oh, how much I miss hear that." Both laugh

Then Madoka asked. "Hey Hikaru, who is it?"

Hikaru didn't answer, just led Carlos to the girls who were also quite surprised to see the young lusitano boy.

"Carlos!"

"Hello girls!"The three girls also couldn't resisted to hug him.

"It's really good to see you all. So, how have you been, I barely have news from you girls."

"Believe me, while you're here you can hear all the news."Said Madoka.

"I hope so Amano, and so I'm glad that I'm going to stick around for a while."

"And you? How are our favorite "tuga"?"Asked Mei Mei.

"Ahah, I had miss to be call that. Just don't tell that front of Francisco, otherwise he would be offended." The five laugh with that. By the way, Francisco was Carlos's boyfriend. And yes, Carlos is gay, but it was never anything that would stop him from being the loving and outgoing boy that everyone loves."And I have some very exciting news. My agent called me and..."

"And ... Come on Carlos, spit it out."Insisted Sophie.

"And ... I'm going to Broadway!"

"What?! Congratulations Carlos, you did it! Hikaru hugged Carlos, proud of him.

"Well, I think this needs a celebration, don't you think Hikaru. And Yes, you won't get away this time, go get the guitar."Said Madoka.

"Oh really!" Mumbled the bluenette girl.

"Easy, Hikaru wrote a new song? I'm sorry but I love your songs Hasama, so I want to hear it!"Said the Portuguese boy.

"Damn, ok! I'll get the guitar."Said Hikaru, a little upset, what made the girls and Carlos turned loose a laugh. Wasn't that Hikaru didn't like to sing for her friends, she just didn't feel comfortable singing in front of anybody.

"So Carlos, Francisco didn't want to come?"Asked Mei Mei.

"He wanted, but he only comes in two weeks, he had to help his parents at the bakery."

At that moment, Hikaru asked."Madoka, the amplifier is in the room?"

"Yes, but what do you need the amplifier, you wouldn't use the acoustic guitar?"Then Hikaru came back with her electric guitar.

"Well, this song isn't very good acoustically."

"And what's the name of the song?"Asked Sophie.

"It's called " _Noboby's Home_ "."Said Hikaru.

She connected the guitar to the amplifier, put herself in position and began to sing, while the girls and Carlos were listened dazzled.

* * *

The next day was another normal day at WBBA. Hikaru's work was helping the Director Ryo Hagane on organization of WBBA.

"Hikaru, did you finish the paperwork I asked for?"Asked Ryo.

"I'm almost done, just a few more things Director, but I can not find this information anywhere."

"Seriously? Let me see that."Hikaru delivered the papers to the Director, he read and said."Oh, don't worry about it. Our informer is working on it, soon we'll have this information.

"Wait, Tsubasa is still working for WBBA?

"Well, no. He is my "Apprentice" now. I want him as my successor in the direction of the WBBA , since Gingka is not not even interested in that, unfortunately."

"You should know how Gingka is, Director. But if it's not the Tsubasa the informer, then who is?"

In that moment, came the answer to Hikaru's question.

"Here you have Director, all you asked me to investigate." Said Hyoma.

"Good job Hyoma. Hikaru here you have all the information you needed."

"Thanks Director, I'll take care of it. Thanks you too Hyoma."

"You're welcome. Eh, Hikaru, can I just ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What do you want?"

"Well, we're planning a party for next weekend and I was wondering if ... well ..."

"You were wondering if I would like to go with you, right? Well, sorry Hyoma, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Hikaru. Give me just a chance, please."

"Hyoma forget it."

"Ok."Hyoma glance, kind of grumpy.

"Love hurt, my dear Hyoma."Commented Ryo, in jest.

"I've noticed that."This sentence made Hikaru drop a small laugh.

But when Hikaru thought the situation already finished ...

"Good morning to all."Then Tsubasa entered the office, not that Hikaru didn't like his company, but when the boys who had a crush on her were together in the same room, even calm boys as Tsubasa and Hyoma, things got ugly.

"Hey Hikaru, how are you?"Asked Tsubasa at half-seducer way, eventually Hikaru didn't like it much.

"What do you want Otori? "

"Well, if Hyoma's here, you should know that we're planning a party and I was wondering if you want to come with me?"

"Tsubasa, I'm going to give you the same answer I gave to Hyoma: I don't think so."

"Oh come on Hikaru."

"Trust me, I used that strategy and it didn't work."Commented Hyoma.

"Tell me, since when I listen to you." Answered Tsubasa immediately and the tone that Tsubasa used with Hyoma left Hikaru a little worried.

'Here they go again.'Thought Hikaru.

"You could forget about that birdboy. "Hyoma hit back, a rude way.

"Birdboy!? Who you think you are, little lamb!"

"Little lamb!? OK, now you passing the limits!"

Before the two bladers started fighting, Hikaru had to put order in the situation

"STOP IT NOW!"Ordered Hikaru, which caused the two boys stayed in continence, and Ryo tried to contain the laugh."Put this in your heads, you are my friends, and we won't pass from that! Please, stop acting like little kids!

"Sorry Hikaru."Said the two boys, quite embarrassed with what happened.

In that moment, Ryo turns to Hikaru and says in jest.

"I wonder if you can put these two and Kyoya in continence."

"If they pass the limits, you bet I can."Replied Hikaru in jest, but also served to warn Tsubasa and Hyoma."Now if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"Ok, but seriously Hikaru, you come to the party or not?"Asked Hyoma.

"It depends on, in which day it is?"

"It's on Saturday."After the answer, it seemed that a lightning hit the young bluenette girl, she froze in place, just thinking about what that day meant in her life.

"S-sorry guys, I won't be able to go."

"Oh, please Hikaru, come, it will be fun."Insisted Tsubasa.

"Please, don't insist."Hikaru put her head down, trying to hold back her tears. Ryo noticed that, and started to get worried.

"Guys, please, Hikaru has work to do. She will think about your case later."Said Ryo in helps Hikaru.

"Ok."Said Tsubasa looking at Hyoma, a little confused.

"See you later"Hyoma Said.

Both bladers left the office. Once done, Ryo wasted no time in trying to comfort his assistant, who was already had the tears falling down her face.

"Calm down Hikaru, it's okay, I'm here."Ryo hugged Hikaru, but she just couldn't contain hold the rest of the tears. Ryo felt compelled to protect her. If to Hikaru, Ryo was like a father, Hikaru was like a daughter to the Director of WBBA.

But they weren't alone too long, Madoka and Carlos entered the office, and both were very concerned when they saw her friend like that.

"Hikaru, what happened?"Asked Madoka, running in the direction of her friend.

"Hikaru, what's going on?"Asked Carlos. Only after he realized what was happening."It's about your mother, isn't it?"

"Yes."Hikaru replied with a weak voice, confirming Carlos's suspicions.

"Oh Hikaru." Said Carlos hugging Hikaru.

"I know it's been 10 years, but ...Still hurts."Said Hikaru between tears. Hikaru's mother was the only family she had. She never met her father and her mother died due to a serious illness when Hikaru was 8 years old. Hikaru grew up alone, without a family and every time she thought about her mother, she couldn't contain the tears. They say time heals, but for Hikaru, that never happened.

"Hikaru, calm down, we're here for you, no matter how complicated is the situation."Said Madoka, passing her hands over Hikaru's face clearing her tears."Please, don't cry, we're here for you."

"I know. Thanks for trying to help."Said Hikaru with a weak smile.

"Come on, I want you better, Hikaru."Said Ryo"You know that hate see you like this."

"Ok, I'll try, but I have to get back to work, I have the paperwork to finish."Said Hikaru.

"You know what you want."Said Carlos with a smile.

At that time, Hikaru is already felt calmer. She could always count on their friends. But suddenly she heard Madoka humming something that was familiar, too much familiar.

" _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

 _It's where she lies, broken inside_."Hummed Madoka.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the song that I wrote?"Asked Hikaru.

"Yes it is" Said the young brunette girl.

"Believe me, we've been singing your music all day."Said Carlos.

"Seriously? I don't even think the music is so good."Said Hikaru.

"Believe me, your song is just AMAZING!"Said Madoka and Carlos in perfect harmony, what made Ryo and Hikaru laugh.

* * *

At the end of her workday, Hikaru decided to take a walk around town. After the walk, ahe sat in an area with grass, near the pier. For distraction, Hikaru took her notebook from her bag and started writing. She was trying to write the lyrics for her next song, when ...

"Hey Hikaru, what's up?"

"Aahh! Kyoya, you scared me."

"Sorry, may I sit down?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just a write a little."

"A new song, rIght? I bet you're an amazing songwriter."

"Ok, tell me, what do you want Tategami?"

"Oh, just because I'm being nice to you, I mean I want something."

"You're kidding me right?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Fine, I wondering if you come to the party that we're planning to make and, you know, if you wanted to go with me?"

Hikaru took a deep breath before answer him, not only because of what happened earlier that day, but also because it was the third time someone asked her that in the same day.

"Sorry Kyoya, but I don't think so."

"Ok. I know how you are so I won't insist." Said Kyoya, a little disappointed.

"If only the other two were like you on this, that could save me a lot of headaches."Muttered Hikaru for herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything."

"Okay, just out of curiosity, what styles of music do you write?"

"Well, I write punk and rock music, but also like to write some songs more mushy, some ballads once in a while. Essentially that."

"You know, one day I'd like to hear you sing. Just the girls and Carlos had the privilege of hearing you."

"I'm not a great singer, but since you asked, I'm going to think about it."

"So I hope Hasama, I hope so."

The atmosphere was even better than usual between the two. Kyoya could be rude on everybody, but deep down, he was a nice guy. Things were going relatively well, until...

"I finally found you crab!"

"Oh, you must be kidding me! What are you Tetsuya?"

"You know what I want, I want a battle little crab, here and now! "Said Tetsuya, taking your beyblade and putting himself in a position to fight.

'This will be quite fast.' Hikaru thought.

"Let's finish this quickly!"Said Kyoya, also putting himself in fight position.

With both bladers in position, said the countdown, launched the beyblades and the first clash, Tetsuya's beyblade was thrown away.

"Gasher. Waiting for Daddy!" Tetsuya started chasing his beyblade.

"Hey, come back here!"Ordered Kyoya, but with no effect, so he had to go after Tetsuya."Talk to you later Hikaru."Said Kyoya before starting his "persecution".

"Good luck. "Said Hikaru, unable to contain a laugh."Some things never change."Commented Hikaru for herself.

After being there for over an hour, she decided to go back home. Halfway, Hikaru couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. The invitation of the three boys, the fact that of the party being on the same day of the 10th anniversary her mother's death. Were things that made Hikaru lost in their thoughts. However, something caught her attention, in a negative way. When she looked, she saw a group of Face Hunters corralling a small group of kids, probably with same age as Kenta and Yu. So, Hikaru felt obligation to intervene.

"Hey, you guys, why don't you pick someone of your own size! Said Hikaru.

"Look who she is, Hikaru Hasama. It's been a long time since we had news from you."Said one of the Hunters, in a provocative way.

"I won't tell again: Go away!"

"And if we don't want to."Said another of the Face Hunters, trying to intimidate Hikaru.

She wasn't intimidated, during her life she faced many of those unscrupulous scoundrels. Despite having given up on beyblade, she was always with her Storm Aquario and she didn't have any problems of using it in guys like those. Hikaru was going to prepare to take her beyblade when, a blader came out of nowhere and released her beyblade against the hunters. Was a girl with long blond hair with various strawberry-blonde streaks. Using a braid that fell over her right shoulder. With blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a dark green t-shirt, a black leather vest, fingerless gloves in green, a black skirt that got her mid-thigh and biker boots.

"You heard her, go away."Said the mysterious girl.

The Face Hunters felt surrounded began to run away. The kids who were there thanked the two girls, and left.

'Wow.'That was the only thing that was going through Hikaru's head.

"These guys are really unbelievable."Commented the girl.

"You bet, but you got rid of them very easily."Praised Hikaru.

"Thank you, although I know that you could take care of them, I couldn't be sit and looking."

"By the way, I never saw you around here. You're new in the city?

"Yes, in matter fact I am. Oh, where are my manners? I am Anastasia McDeal."She said extending her hand.

"I'm Hikaru Hasama."She returned with a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine. I think better go. It was nice meeting you Hikaru."

"It was nice to meet you Too. So, see you around.

"Yah, see ya."With that, Anastasia left.

Hikaru felt something strange for a second, when she spoke to Anastasia, was something that Hikaru can't quite explain what it was, but at that moment, she didn't care.

'Anastasia.'Hikaru thought.

* * *

 **And this was the first chapter. Just a few things, the song "Nobody's Home" belongs to Avril Lavigne and the expression "Tuga" is a common way that the portuguese people call themselves.**

 **I hope you like it. Please feel welcome to left a review.**

 **See you next time, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Great Friends

**AN: Hi, here's the second chapter. Some warning first: English isn't my mother tongue, if you see some mistakes, I apologize; This fanfic contains OC's and some song references; And must important, I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Hikaru was in her room, composing the melody for her new song but strangely, nothing was going well. Since she had known the new blader, Anastasia, something strange was going on in Hikaru's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her, She couldn't even think straight and whenever she tried to think about something else or trying to focus on music, her thoughts kept coming back to the same.

'What the hell is happening to me? 'Thought Hikaru. 'Maybe I just need to rest a little, it's been a long day.'

With this, Hikaru kept her guitar and lay down on her bed. Even more strange, she couldn't sleep. Hikaru didn't feel the same. Something was going on with her. She was still awake for two hours before finally getting to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Hikaru already felt a lot better. She felt herself again. She was still half asleep but when she saw the time.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be late!"Hikaru jumped off the bed in a flash and tried to hurry as fast as she could. She took a shower and dress up her working outfit: a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket, a dark blue skirt. With black high heels, and with a red ribbon on her left wrist . After breakfast, she was almost ready to go, but it was still missing something.

"Ugh, where did I left my choker?" She looked everywhere. That choker was the last birthday present her mother had gave to her and Hikaru never went anywhere without it. Hikaru felt she was closer to her mother every time she used that. "Lovely, just what I needed."Hikaru said annoyed.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Who can it be now?"Hikaru wasn't in the mood for anything, but she calmed down when she saw who was behind the door.

"Did I came at a bad time?"Asked Carlos.

"More or less, go you can come in."

"You're still getting ready to go to work?"

"Yes, I just have to find something and go to the WBBA."

"You can't find your choker, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Maybe because you're not using it yet."

"Good point. Would you mind giving me a hand Andrade? I've looked everywhere and you know it is very important to me."

"Of course I don't mind. Come on, I'm going to help you."Carlos replied with a smile. With this, the two began searching the choker.

"Thank you. Today things are not going well.

"Don't worry, the day has just begun. Things will get better."Carlos was an optimist by nature, always tried to see the bright side of things, even in the most complicated moments. This was another of the many qualities that made Carlos a great friend. Hikaru replied with a smile.

After a few minutes, there were able to find the choker and Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. Without it, Hikaru felt like a part of her had been lost.

"Carlos, are you going to WBBA?"

"Of course I will, don't forget that today are the battles to analyze the evolution of bladers in the group. I'm not going to lose it. By the way, if you want I give you a ride, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks Carlos." After you get her things, Hikaru and Carlos followed trip until the WBBA.

* * *

"Lets go B-B-Bull."Said Benkei.

"Don't let him escape Eagle."Said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa vs Benkei, it was always a very interesting battle to watch. Madoka was analyzing the evolution of each blader while everyone else cheered for their friend. As usual Hikaru was alongside Ryo, watching carefully to each battle. She could have stopped battling, but her passion for beyblade didn't disappear.

"Tsubasa and Benkei are doing an excellent battle, don't you think Hikaru?"Asked Ryo.

"I fully agree Director, and besides they are getting better from day to day."

"You couldn't be more right Hikaru."Said Madoka."I compared the data from a month ago with today's data, and the capabilities of each rose to twice!"

"It just proves what we all already knew, they are all bladers with great quality and with great determination." Ryo Said.

"And they give excellent opponents, it makes the battles more interesting and fun. Never comes to my turn to fight."Said Gingka, always the same excited and impatient guy.

"I wonder how can you put up with him Madoka."Said Hikaru.

"Believe me, I'm still trying to figure out."The two girls failed to contain a laugh.

"Very sweet" Said Gingka in an ironic tone."Look Dad, I invited a new blader to come do some battles with us, I hope there is no problem with that."

"Of course there's no problem, who is he?"

"Do you mean who is she, is a girl. I didn't memorize her name, all I know is that she is Scottish."

"I'm not seeing who it be."Said Madoka."And you Hikaru?"

"Right now, I have no idea."But this question made Hikaru thinking about Anastasia again. Her surname sounded like a Scottish surname but she doesn't have any accent.

And by the way ...

"Hi Gingka, I'm sorry if I'm late."Said Anastasia.

"Don't worry, you came just in time."

Hikaru was amazed to see Anastasia so quickly.

"Anastasia?"Said Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, don't expect to see you again so soon."

"Wait a second, you know each other?"Asked Gingka.

"Yes, we met yesterday."Said Hikaru.

In that moment, the battle between Tsubasa and Benkei ended with a victory of Tsubasa.

"Nice battle Tsubasa, you were not bad too Ben-Ben."Yu Said.

"He catch me off guard, otherwise I'd won!"Said Benkei.

"Yes, sure you would" Said the whole group, all in an ironic tone.

At that time, Yu turned to Anastasia. "Hey, you're new around here?"

"Yes I am, Gingka invited me to do some battles with you guys."

"Good! I want to be your first opponent. I'm sure you're going to be a fun one."

"Are you sure kid?"Said Anastasia, with a smile.

"Of course I do, so what you say?"

"Ok, let's do it."

Yu and Anastasia placed themselves in position, one on each side of the arena. The group was in the stands, ready to watch the battle, especially Hikaru. She was focused on Anastasia, more precisely, on her eyes. Was a mysterious and deep look, something that made Hikaru quite intrigued. In position, Yu and Anastasia did a count and the battle began. Hikaru noticing something strange in Anastasia's fighting style. She could anticipate all of Yu's moves, Like she could read the mind of the younger blader. Yu can't even fight back and Anastasia won it easily. The boys were blown away, Yu was a strong blader, but in that fight he looked like an amateur.

"This is strange."Said Madoka.

"What do you mean Madoka?"Asked Mei Mei.

"I've been comparing the two beyblades, and Storm Wolf (Anastasia's beyblade) isn't a beyblade so much out of the ordinary."

"Are you saying her beyblade is not very strong."Asked Sophie.

"Compared to Flame Libra, technically is a weak beyblade. I just don't understand how can she fight like this."

"Maybe it's because of her fighting style."Commented Hikaru.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"Asked Sophie.

"You saw the way she fights, how can she anticipated Yu's moves, that intense look. It looked like she had studied Yu's fighting sytle.

"This may influence. Hikaru's right."Said Madoka.

But then ...

"Ah! You beat Yu, so ... Anyone can do it! Want to see how you do against me, Masamune Kadoya, the number 1 blader in the world!

"You must be kidding us..."Said the girls.

Anastasia didn't hesitate and accepted Masamune's challenge. But the look on her face, just intrigued Hikaru even more. Anastasia was hiding something, a kind asset, a secret.

"I should have brought popcorn, this is going to be funny."Commented Carlos, who was sitting next to Toby and Zeo, the two best friends of Masamune.

"Hey Andrade,do you wanna make a bet?"Asked Zeo.

"I bet 10 on Anastasia."

"Bet!"The two sealed the bet with a handshake.

Once again, Anastasia and Masamune put themselves in position, made the count and the fight began. And the same scenario repeated. Anastasia dominated the battle from start to finish. Anticipated every Masamune's move and managed to beat him, with no problem. Masamune was shocked with his defeat.

"Unbelivable! She didn't give a chance to Masamune."Commented Gingka.

"Ah! Pay it over. " Said Carlos while Zeo gave him the money.

"This doesn't make any sense, she wouldn't have any chance against Masamune!"Said Madoka.

"And she knew all his moves and she was able to anticipate them, how can she?"Said Hikaru.

At that time, Ryo turned to Anastasia and said.

"No doubt, you're a blader with quality Anastasia."Praised Ryo.

"Thank you Mr. Hagane."Said Anastasia.

"Would you mind to do one more battle? If you want to be part of this "family" we need to know more about you."

"I don't mind at all, but I would like to choose my opponent."

"Go on."

Anastasia didn't hesitate and pointed to her opponent, everyone was amazed with her choice.

"I want to fight you Hikaru!"Said Anastasia.

"What?!"Not even Hikaru believed that she was being challenged to a fight, three years after her last battle.

"I know you not fighting for three years and I also know the reason, but just one battle. That's all I'm asking."

Hikaru didn't know what to do. She still looked to Ryo and the rest of the guys. The looks were encouraging. She took a deep breath, try to disguise the nerves.

"Okay. I accept the challenge."Said Hikaru.

The boys were excited to see Hikaru fighting again. The girls even gave her some words of support. But she was really nervous for the first time in three years she was battle again, against a blader like Anastasia.

The two girls put themselves in position. Each one on her side of the arena. Before the battle started, Anastasia said something that left Hikaru even more intrigued.

"You know, I just had the pleasure of watching four battles of you. I'm sure that you will give more fight than Yu or Masamune."

'But what does she mean with that?'Thought Hikaru.

Hikaru noticing Anastasia's look and now they were face to face, Hikaru became even more intrigued. Yes, it was a mysterious and deep look, but also empty. It was like Anastasia was lost in her thoughts. But for a short time, Anastasia put herself in position so as Hikaru.

"3, 2, 1 ... Let It Rip!"Said the two girls. After counting, the battle began.

"I may not fight some time, but I'm not going to make your life easier McDeal!"Said Hikaru.

"I'm counting on it."Anastasia responded with a confident smile.

"Here we go, come on Aquario."Hikaru said, trying to make a direct attack.

"That's an old one, Wolf!"Like happened with Yu and Masamune, Anastasia managed to anticipate Hikaru's move, annulling her attack.

"But how ... Oh! Lets go Aquario! I want to see how you deal against this move."With the change of performance tip, Aquario could change the speed and moment create the illusion of disappearance.

Few have managed to avoid this move, but ...

"Too easy."Incredibly, Anastasia was able to stop Hikaru's move without problems.

"This is not possible!"Hikaru was incredulous.

"You know, I just saw four battles of you, but it's enough to know all your tricks!"Anastasia's comment left Hikaru even more confused.

'But what does she mean with that? '

The fight continued, and Anastasia was dominating the situation like in two previous fights, as much as Hikaru tried, Anastasia anticipated all her moves.

'Storm Wolf is a Balance-type, the attack is as good as the defense. But, why is she always in a defensive mode?'Thought Hikaru, there were so many things that weren't making sense. If Hikaru was nervous at the beginning of the battle, at that moment, she was even worst.

"Did you really think you could challenge my memory?"Commented Anastasia.

It didn't make any sense to Hikaru, but what does Anastasia mean with that. For the first time since the fighting started, Hikaru looked carefully to Anastasia, to her eyes. She figure it out. That deep and empty look was Anastasia remembering the way that opponents fought, all their strategies, all their move. Hikaru noticed was quite rare to see a blader fighting in a different style, with a new strategy. And Anastasia had never fought against anyone in the group, nobody knew her, much less the way she fights, so they would always use the same strategy as usual and Anastasia, would knew exactly what they were going to do, getting an advantage. Even against a strong blader like Yu or Masamune. Hikaru may not battle for three years but her fighting style and strategies were the same, so Anastasia just had to take advantage of it.

The only thing that Hikaru didn't know was how Anastasia could remember all that, but in this moment, Hikaru discovered the only way to beat Anastasia: change her strategy and trick her!

'It's a risk, but it have to be!'Thought Hikaru, took a deep breath, and said."Come on Aquario!"Hikaru advanced again with performance tip change, this time creating the illusion of the multiplication of the beyblade.

"Do you really think this will work Hikaru?" Yes, just with Hikaru foresaw, Anastasia anticipated her move, and stopped it."It's time to end this! Wolf, special move: Night Stalker!"

"Aquario Now!" Anastasia fell into the trap, and Hikaru managed to annulling her special move.

"What?!"Anastasia realized at that very moment that Hikaru had discovered her strategy and that Hikaru's move had been a trap. Now, even that Anastasia wanted to strick back, it was too late.

"Now it's my turn! Special move: Aquario, Infinite Assault!"Hikaru launched her special move and Anastasia couldn't do anything.

Storm Wolf was thrown out of the arena, falling in front of Anastasia, still shocked. Her own trick used against her.

'Well played Hasama.' Thought Anastasia, with a smile.

Hikaru didn't believe that her plan actually worked. The boys almost celebrated Hikaru's victory like it had been a victory in a final, well so as the girls, and Ryo, looked at Hikaru with pride.

"Good job Hikaru! Our girl is back!"Said Benkei, euphoric. The guys went immediately in Hikaru's direction, celebrating her victory.

"Well played Hikaru, you did it!"Said Kenta, hugging her.

"Great battle Hippity-Hop!"Yu Said.

"Thanks, guys."Said Hikaru.

At that moment, she looked at Anastasia. Despite her defeat, Anastasia looked up with a smile. Hikaru, by impulse went to her and said.

"It was a good fight. You're an awesome blader."

"Thank you. You know, it's a waste of talent. You're a great blader too."

"I'm not a blader anymore."

"Too bad, I loved to fight against you."Said Anastasia, with a smile, extending her hand.

"You know, so did I."Hikaru replied with a smile and a handshake.

* * *

After a different day of work, Hikaru decided to take a walk around town. She had to admit it, it felt really good to battle again, but there was still something in Anastasia that intrigued her. With her headphones in her ears, Hikaru could abstract of all around her, while listening to a song from one of her favorite bands, " _Castle of Glass_ " from Linkin Park.

" _'Cause I'm only a crack_

 _In this castle of glass_

 _Hardly anything there for you to see_

 _For you to see_ "Sang Hikaru in a low voice. Since the music come into her life, she felt it was a safe post where she could take refuge in the bad times and that made her smile when no one else could.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice who had gone with her.

"Hello Hikaru."

"Aahh! Anastasia, don't do that again, you scared me."Said Hikaru, taking the headphones off from her ears.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing here? I didn't think I would put my eyes on you during the rest of the day."

"I'm just walk around, it helps relieve the stress of the job. And you?"

"I decided to take a walk, to know better the town."

"And you're getting along well here?"

"I know some parts of the city, is a good start."

"Would you like me to show you the rest of it?"

"Thank you Hikaru, but I don't want to bother you."

"It doesn't bother, and tomorrow is my day off. It would be my pleasure. Do you want to start now and tomorrow I show you the rest?"

"It seems to me an excellent idea. So, where do we start?"

"Come with me, and you will see."

With this, Hikaru and Anastasia took a walk around. They gave a great walk before ending up in the dock. During that walk the two girls had good moments of conversation.

"There are just a few things that still intrigue me about you McDeal."

"You can ask, I'm an open book. Go on."

"Ok, first, you're Scottish, right?"

"Yes I am."

"So, why don't you have any accent?"

"My parents were very important entrepreneurs, owners of large companies, with a press headquarters in various parts of the world. They were always traveling and they didn't want to spend so less time with me, they eventually take me on trips. But the effect was the same, they never had time for me. I spent a lot of time in the United States, I can say that I visited the fifty states in two years, which is not. Since I was always there, I started to get used to speak without the accent and I finally lose it partially."

"Partially?"

"Yes, my uncle was my biggest company, I still spend a lot of time with him and have an accent very loaded."

"That explains a lot."The two girls loose a laugh."And one more thing, how can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, you know, what you did in the battles today."

"Oh that, is hard to explain. I can say that I have an excellent memory. More precisely, I suffer from a rare medical condition. I have hyperthymesia."

"Hyperthymesia? Sorry, but what is it?"

"Is also very known as the syndrome of the perfect memory. I can remember everything since the day I became aware."

"You remember everything? Everything?"

"Everything I done, seen, heard, what I wore, with who I was with, where I was. Let's do it this way, to prove what I'm saying, I want you to pick a date, one that has a special importance for you or had happened something that you would hardly forget."

"Okay. So, what did you do on 17th July, 2011?"

"Ok, the sun raised at 5:58 a.m. I was in Frankfurt, Germany, with my parents and my uncle. I took my breakfast at 7:34 a.m and it was Cream of Chia Seeds with Vanilla. At 9:45 a.m my parents had a meeting with some potential partners for the press, so my uncle and went for a drive around town. I was wearing a white t-shirt, a light blue skirt and blue pumps, my uncle was wearing a green shirt with a hunting vest, a pair of jeans and mountain boots. Our little trip around Frankfurt lasted exactly 3 hours 52 minutes and 27 seconds. We had lunch at 1:24 pm, my uncle did Salmon with Lemon Sauce. At 2:41 pm me and my uncle were to hear five Rammstien albums, by this order: " _Herzeleid_ "; " _Sehnsucht_ "; " _Mutter_ "; " _Reise, Reise_ " and " _ROSENROT_ ". We need 3 hours 53 minutes to hear all the five albums. Until the 8:30 pm me and my uncle did a marathon of Grand Slam Tennis on PlayStation Wii. At 8:38 pm my parents came home and at 8:45 pm, my father, my uncle and I watched the final of FIFA Women World Cup, Japan x United States. The game ended in a draw 2-2 after extended time. Japan won 3-1 on a penalty shoot-out. The American team's goals were scored by Morgan at 69' and Wambach at 104 '. The Japanese team's goals were scored by Miyama at 81' and Sawa at 117'. At the penalty shoot-out, Boxx missed for USA; Miyama made the 1-0; Lloyd also missed, so as Nagasato missed for Japan; Heath also missed and Sakaguchi made the 2-0; Wambach has reduced to 2-1 and Kumagai gave victory to Japan. If you want to confirm what I'm saying Hikaru, can you check the internet."

Hikaru did it, not that she doesn't believe in Anastasia's word, but it is virtually impossible that anyone can describe a game like that. Hikaru didn't believe in what she read, it was exactly like Anastasia had described.

"This is. ..."Hikaru even took her hand to her head.

"Scary? Weird?"

"I was going to say creepy in a good way. How is this possible?!"

"I told ya I could remember everything."

"And hyperthymesia, is it that rare?!

"There's only twenty cases recorded worldwide. It is very rare."

"Oh my! Well, this should give a great help once in a while."

"At least I never forget where I leave my things."The two girls loose a laugh."But also costs sometimes. The problem is not be able to remember, is that you not able to forget. There's so much things I wish I could forget."

"If bad things are the most difficult to forget ... Must be complicated."

"And it is, but anyway, I have pass for lot. My life changed a lot in this last two years, I expect everything."

"That's why you came here. To start a new life."

"Yes, I couldn't handle that anymore. I wanted to go somewhere far away where I could start over again."

"And what did your parents think about this? I mean, it couldn't have been easy."

"Well, they ... They died two years ago. I've been living with my uncle and my cousins since then."

"Sorry Anastasia, I had no idea."Said Hikaru, half embarrassed, half shocked.

"It's okay" Said Anastasia with a weak smile."At least, things are getting better."

"You know, whenever you need anything, just say McDeal."

"Thanks Hasama. You know, I think we'll be great friends."

"I fully agree."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Surprises and Confessions

**N: Hi everyone, here you have the third chapter.**

 **First some warning: First, my english isn't my mother tongue; Second, this fanfic contain OC's and Third, I don't own MFB.**

 **I truly hope you guys like it.**

* * *

After the ride with Anastasia, Hikaru came home and went directly to her room. The day was completely different from all others and Hikaru wanted to finish it in the best way: Finishing her last song. With the notebook in front of her, Hikaru was trying to make the melody for the song. At that moment, her cell phone vibrated. It was a message from Madoka.

' Tomorrow at 10:00 on B-Pit, Sophie and Mei Mei are also coming. If you can, invite Anastasia. See you tomorrow.'

-Madoka '

Hikaru after reading Madoka's message, she called immediately to Anastasia.

 **"Hi Anastasia, how are you?"**

 **"Hello Hikaru. I'm good, and you?**

 **"I'm good too. Look, Madoka sent me a message to invite the girls to go to B-Pit tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come too."**

 **"I'd love too, but they don't mind?"** Anastasia seemed a little nervous.

 **"Of course not, it was Madoka who asked me to invite you. So what do you say, I can come get you and go together, no problem.** "

 **"Thank you Hikaru, you can count on with me!"**

 **"Great, see you tomorrow McDeal"**

 **"See ya tomorrow Hasama.** "Hikaru smiled.

She felt something strange weird about Anastasia, something good. Hikaru couldn't explain that feeling, she felt good but felt strange at the same time. Hikaru could no longer concentrate on her song, what was supposed to be a Punk song, but ended as a ballad.

'Something is really wrong with me.'Thought Hikaru.

She kept her guitar and notebook, and went to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning, Hikaru was going to pick up Anastasia so the two could go to the B-Pit. Anastasia sent Hikaru a message saying that she was in the café near her place. As soon as Hikaru came, she saw Anastasia sitting in a table of the esplanade. Anastasia was talking to someone on the phone, so she waited that Anastasia finished her call before Hikaru could go talk to her. But Hikaru heard something strange in the Anastasia's conversation.

"Yes, I'm adapting well. They are all so sweets and nice. No, I haven't told anyone, and you know what happened last time. It's not that, I just think it's too early. I know, thank you Sun-Hi. Talk to you later, give uncle Brian a kiss for me. Bye"

'What does she mean by that?'Thought Hikaru, but was Anastasia's personal life, so she decided to don't ask anything.

"Hey Anastasia."

"Hikaru!"The two girls hugged."Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, so let's go, the girls are waiting."

"Let's go."With that, Anastasia and Hikaru followed their way.

* * *

After 10 minutes, the two girls were already at B-Pit.

"Madoka?"Asked Hikaru.

"Down here!"

Anastasia and Hikaru came downstairs. In the small workshop were already Sophie, Mei Mei and Madoka with their respective boyfriends: Wales, Chao Xin and Gingka.

"I thought you two would never arrived."Said Chao Xin.

"I'm glad you're here!"Gingka Said.

"All right, now that you're here all I have something important with talk you guys."Said Madoka.

"What's happening that's so important Madoka?"Asked Mei Mei.

"It's about Carlos, more exactly about Francisco." Said Madoka.

"Something's happened to him?"Asked Wales.

"I spoke with him yesterday, he wants our help."Said Madoka.

"Madoka spit it out, why Francisco asked our hepl?"Asked Hikaru.

"Hold on, I'm new around here I'm not understanding anything, first of all, who is Francisco?"Asked Anastasia.

"Francisco is Carlos's boyfriend, that boy Portuguese of the group."Replied Sophie.

"You know that Francisco's family owns a bakery in Porto, and as they had a problem so Francisco had to stay in Portugal help his family and only could come here in two weeks, right?"Said Madoka.

"Yes we know."Gingka Said.

"Yes, he was able to solve the problem sooner, his cousins also gave him a hand. He's coming this afternoon. He asked us help because he wants to prepare a surprise for Carlos."

"Andrade doesn't know Francisco comes today?"Asked Mei Mei.

"No, he doesn't know and he can't 's why Francisco wants to surprise him. We were talking and we thought it would be cool if he did the surprise during the party in this weekend."

"Do you know if Francisco have an idea of how he will surprise Carlos."Asked Sophie.

"He said that one of the ways would be to sing him a song. Carlos never heard Francisco sing."

"Hey Hikaru do you think you can write a song for Francisco?"Asked Chao Xin.

"I can try. For me it's fine."

"Good! And what you need to start?"Asked Mei Mei.

"I just need a few sheets of paper and a pencil."Said Hikaru and meanwhile, Madoka was picking up the material so that Hikaru could start to compose the song."

"But you don't need the guitar to compose the song?"Asked Gingka.

"One thing at a time Hagane. First I write the lyrics, then do the melody."At that moment Madoka gave Hikaru the sheets of paper and a pencil that she had asked to start writing."It's going to take a little while, just for you to know."

"If you need anything or help, just say Hikaru."Sophie Said.

"Ok."Hikaru replied with a smile.

She wasted no time and began writing. And well Hikaru said it would take a while to finish. During five hours (excluding lunchtime) Hikaru wrote, rewrote, wrote again, erased what she wrote, ripped what she had done and returned to write everything form the begging, and that happened again and again. Nobody said that writing songs was easy and Hikaru knew that very well. She finished the lyrics when the boys were out to pick up Francisco. Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief but, time was running out and she still had the melody to write. The music had to be ready on that day, but then came a new problem. After reading and rereading the lyrics in her mind and try to create the melody with guitar, anything was good. The song lost its charm. Hikaru in despair wanted scream, all that work to end only with the lyrics. Unless that Francisco wanted to sing a cappella, Hikaru didn't know what to do. Of course the girls notice Hikaru's mood. Still, the girls had to "draw straws" who should ask if Hikaru was fine. In the mood she was in, they would need a lot of caution with the right choice of words. Madoka, Sophie and Mei Mei's who did not play fair and Anastasia was "chosen" to see how Hikaru was.

'Frame the rookie in her second day around, thanks girls.'Thought Anastasia. She took a deep breath before speaking. She even hesitated a few times before she saying anything, but then she said."Hey Hikaru, so it's not going too well, right?"

"Not good at all. Ahh! I don't understand this, the lyrics are excellent! The melody is what's killing my patience. Something is really wrong with me."

"Relax Hikaru, you're going to find a solution. I'm sure."

"You're always so optimistic?"Asked Hikaru with a little smile.

"I try to be."

Then came the boys, in the company of Francisco. He was a brunette boy, with light skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a white vest over a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans and white shoes with two stripes, blue and red.

"Hi girls, glad to see you again." Said Francisco trying not to use his accent, very common in people of the north of Portugal, but he wasn't very successful.

"Good to see you too Francisco."Madoka said, hugging him.

"How was the trip?"Asked Mei Mei.

"Was a quiet flight, but it was too long." Said Francisco with his usual smile.

"We're so glad to see you again."Sophie Said.

At that time, Hikaru was also greet Francisco.

"And how is our favorite "tripeiro"?"

"Wait a second, I'm the only one you know!"The two have failed to contain a laugh and hugged"And I couldn't be better, and I may say, but Hikaru, you still the same hot girl as always. "Said Francisco and that made the small group, especially Hikaru, drop a huge laugh.

"You just have to say this is Carlos or he gets jealous."Said Hikaru, what made Francisco loose a laugh too.

Unlike Carlos, Francisco was bisexual, in fact he even had two girlfriends before falling in love with Carlos and just to tease the young boy from Lisbon, he used to make that little jokes with Hikaru, of course she would go smoothly, after all, Carlos and Francisco were great friends of her. And even if Carlos never admitted, he was got always jealous, something that Francisco thought was too cute. That's when Francisco noticed the new face of the group.

"Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"Asked Francisco to Anastasia.

"Yes I am, I'm Anastasia McDeal, and must be Francisco."Said Anastasia extending the hand.

"Yes, Francisco Carvalho, nice to meet you Anastasia."Said Francisco returning with a handshake.

At that time, Gingka asked what Hikaru feared the most.

"Hikaru, have you finish the song?"

"No, I haven't, and I honestly don't know how I will do it."Hikaru said, passing her hand on her face and letting out a sigh.

"Hikaru come here."Said Francisco, putting his arm around Hikaru and his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not easy to write a song, but I know also that you are very talented and I thank you for doing this to help me. I know can do this.

"What you need to finish it?"Asked Wales.

"I didn't finish the melody, the guitar doesn't sound good in this song."

"But, if the guitar doesn't work, why not try something else?"Asked Chao Xin.

"That's the problem, I only know how to play electric and acoustic guitar, and a little of drums. But that's it!"

"Hey Hikaru, you don't mind ifI take a look to the lyrics?"Asked Anastasia.

"Of course I don't mind. Here you have."Hikaru delivered the lyrics to Anastasia. She read it,with a smile, something that Hikaru liked to see, was a sign that she liked the lyrics.

"You know I have a few things to say. First, you really are amazing, the lyrics are awesome. Second and what really matters, I may not be an expert on the subject but, for this lyrics, the melody was good if it was made with a piano."

"A piano? I'm screwed, how am I going to make a melody on a piano. I can't even play three notes."But at that moment, Hikaru had a possible idea of how she would solve that problem.

And was not the only one. Sophie and Wales looked for each other, also with an idea. Both looked to Hikaru and she looked at them.

"We are thinking the same thing?"Hikaru asked with a smile.

"You bet we are!"Sophie and Wales responded with a smile.

"Julian!"Hikaru, Sophie and Wales said at the same time and with conviction.

* * *

"Let me get this straight."Said Julian after Hikaru, along with Sophie, Wales, Francisco and Anastasia, explain what they intended to do."You need my help to finish the song that Francisco will sing at the party to make a surprise to Andrade."

"Exactly! So, Julian, what do you say, can you help me? Please."Asked Hikaru.

"Only because the surprise is for Carlos and his father is a great friend of Konzern's family, I'll help."

"Thank you Julian."

"Don't thank me now. Let's do this."Julian Said.

The small group followed Julian to the living room where he had his piano. Moments before they went to Julian's place, they still had gone to Hikaru's house get the equipment to record the song. As soon as they reached the living room, Hikaru and Julian assembled the equipment and sat at the piano. If Julian wanted to help Hikaru, he had to know the rhythm of the song. So Hikaru was forced to sing it for Julian to help her, although it continued to be something Hikaru didn't like to do. After that, Julian and Hikaru began to make the melody of the song. After two hours, the melody was already finished. Julian still taught a few things to Hikaru in the piano. But Hikaru wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with the song. Still there was something missing.

"Aghh! We were so close! What the hell is missing this time?"Said Hikaru, feeling the despair, pass both hands to her face.

"You think that is something with the melody?"Asked Julian a little worried.

"No, the melody is great, don't worry Julian." At this moment, Hikaru tried to do something different. She turned to Francisco and asked." Francisco, don't you mind to sing the song? Maybe the song doesn't sound good because I'm the one how is sing it."

"OK, let me try."Said Francisco, a little nervous.

Hikaru gave the lyrics to Francisco. He took a deep breath, motioned to Julian and when he began playing, Francisco began singing. Hikaru was wondering how it was possible that Francis had never sung for anyone, especially for Carlos. His voice was very beautiful. But still, Hikaru felt was not perfect yet, and was not the only one thinking that. Everyone else had the same opinion. Still something was missing. It was at that moment that Anastasia said.

"Probably the music would be better if they were two people to sing it."

"You know, you're probably right."Julian Said.

"And it's good for the surprise. Someone would sing and suddenly Francisco came and sang too."Suggested Sophie.

"You know, it's a great idea." Said Hikaru.

"And you know what would be even better, if you, Hikaru, sang with Francisco."Said Wales, although Hikaru didn't like the idea.

"Wales, I don't even go to the party, I'm just doing this because the surprise is for Carlos. And you know that I hate singing in front of somebody, I don't feel comfortable.

"Calm down, you're not going to the party?"Asked Anastasia.

"Yes, I'm not."

"Why? Oh come on Hikaru! Even I'm in group for two days and Benkei invited me to go too. C'mon."

"I don't want to talk about it."Said Hikaru, already a little dispirited.

Anastasia was going to say something, trying to convince Hikaru to change her mind, but Sophie said to her in a low voice.

"Do not insist, for now is the best."

"What is going on Sophie?"

"With time you will find out Anastasia."

Anastasia was intrigued with what Sophie told her, but for and friendship and respect to Hikaru, she didn't insist. However, still lacked one thing: who would sing with the Francisco? Sophie, Wales, Julian and Anastasia looked at each other, pressuring each other. They did for fifteen minutes until Anastasia got fed up ...

"Aghh! All right! I don't mind singing."Said Anastasia.

"You don't mind, you sure?"Asked Francisco.

"In my happier times, I was the lead singer of a band in my hometown. I don't mind at all."

"Excellent. Now that we have our due, all he have to do is divide the song."Julian Said.

"Hikaru, would help us to divide the song?"Asked Francisco

"Of course not, let's finish this."She said.

Francisco and Anastasia approached to Hikaru and started to work. After five minutes, Anastasia and Francisco sang the song for the first time. Hikaru had to admit, she was overwhelmed by Anastasia's sweet voice.

'Wow, her voice is so beautiful.'Thought Hikaru, with a smile.

So they just sing, the opinion was unanimous: the music was almost perfect! Hikaru still let out a sigh of relief. Hikaru still discovered where she could add some guitar chords in music and then yes, it was perfect. They managed to finish the song in time and they had time to record it.

* * *

After a couple hours, Anastasia wanted to help Hikaru to take the equipment to her house.

"Thanks for your help McDeal, but you know that I could handle it.

"Oh, no problem. Besides, I like to help."

"Thanks again. You can leave things here on the table, then I take care this."

"Okay."Said Anastasia. After leaving things on the table, they sat on the couch."What a day, don't you think?"

"Yeah, today was insane."The two girls they let a small laugh."You want a drink?"

"I don't want to bother you Hikaru."

"Girl, if I offer you a drink is because it doesn't bother me at all."

"Ok, I accept the drink. Thanks Hikaru. You can be really annoying when you want, you know"The two girls loose a laugh.

Hikaru went to the kitchen and get something for both to drink and brought two cans of juice.

"I hope you like."Hikaru said, sitting next to Anastasia and gave her the can of juice.

"Actually, I like this one, thanks Hasama."The two girls made a toast and drank a sip of juice. And then, cautiously, Anastasia asked."Now seriously Hikaru. Why don't you go to the party? The entire group will come."

"I know, but I ... I just don't think it's a good idea for me to go."Said Hikaru, means daunting.

Anastasia noticed that she wasn't well and began to get worried.

"Hikaru."Said Anastasia, putting her hand on Hikaru's shoulder."You know you can trust me. You can tell me everything."

"I'm not going to the party because ... that day ... it's the anniversary of mother's death."Anastasia was unresponsive when she heard what Hikaru said. And Anastasia knew how painful were these days.

"Sorry, I had no idea."Anastasia was a little overwhelmed at that moment.

"It's okay."Hikaru said, with a weak smile.

"Look, I don't want to be noise but, how many years pass since your mother's dead?"

Hikaru took a deep breath before answering.

"Ten years."

"Oh, you were so young."Anastasia was in shock.

"I was eight years old, was too complicated."Hikaru was struggled inwardly to contain the tears.

But Anastasia felt that Hikaru's past was more painful than she was telling.

"Hikaru, you know you can tell me anything. I want to help you."

"Anastasia, I ..."

"I know that your past has been very hard. I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of someone who have been through a lot, even more than you could handle. If you want to tell me, I'll be here for you."

Hikaru did everything to hold the tears, but let off steam, at that time, was the best she could do

"You know, I consider my past my darkest secret."Said Hikaru."I lived with my mother until her death. She was my only family."

"And, what about your father?"

"I never met him. I don't even have a clue of who might be, I think he doesn't even know that I exist. He left my mother alone. She raised me best she could, even staying in a hospital. When I wanted to cry, she was the one who always as there for me, she began to get even more sick, started making lots of treatments. In addition to the beyblade, she loved music and she's the reason why I started playing guitar and singing. In the last year of her life was when I started writing my first songs, it wasn't much, but it was the only thing I could do to try make her fell better. The night before her dead, my mother told me something that I will never forget.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom. Are you better?"Asked Hikaru._

 _"More or less my dear. I just wanted to talk to you." Said Hikaru's mother._

 _"What do you want to tell me?"_

 _"Sit down Hikaru."Hikaru sat on the bed next to her mother."You know that the last few years haven't been easy for both of us, and you know that we're not going to be together for a long time sweetheart."_

 _"What do you mean, you don't say that mother. You're going to get better, I'm sure!"_

 _"Hikaru, you are my greatest joy, the best thing that ever happened to me ..."Hikaru's mother had tears in her eyes."And in spite of everything, I want you to do something. I want you to make true my biggest dream._

 _"The dream of becoming a great blader?"_

 _"We can pass this to the second place."Between the tears, Hikaru's mother sketched a weak smile and said."I want you to be strong and to be happy. My little warrior."_

 _"Mom, I'm happy. I have you."_

 _"I know, but you know we're not going to be together forever. Do you remember that story I told you about the stars."_

 _"Yes I remember."_

 _"Whenever you feel alone, look to the stars and look me. I'll always be with you. Even though we're far apart from each other."_

 _"Mom?"Hikaru didn't realize what her mother meant._

 _"I love you so much Hikaru."_

 _"I love you too mom."Mother and daughter hugged each other and Hikaru's mother couldn't contain more tears._

 _"Hikaru ..."_

 _End of flashback_

"… At the time I didn't understand what she meant by that, just got it the next morning, when the doctor told me that she had died."

"She was saying goodbye to you."Said Anastasia.

"From that day I was alone. I even spent a few days at the house of one of the doctors who helped treat my mother, until I end up in an orphanage. Never in my all life I've ever thinking so much about my dad. How much I needed him in those moments. I never thought about end up in that orphanage, I didn't want somebody to adopt me. I was there until I was fifteen years old.

"Until you were fifteen?" Asked Anastasia.

"I ran away from the orphanage, nobody wanted to adopt fifteen year old girl. I was taking up unnecessary space and was already tired of that place so, I escaped in the middle of the night. That's how I got here."

"Must have been really too complicated."

"And it was. So many nights I fell asleep crying. Thinking, why it was happening. I tried to be strong but there were times that it was very difficult."

"My God. Hikaru, sorry the question but have you ever thought about doing something stupid?"Anastasia even got nervous for asking that.

"I didn't just thought ... I tried to."Anastasia froze in place with shock.

"You tried to commit suicide?"

"Twice."A few tears fell over Hikaru's face." I know it's not the answer to anything but when I was desperate. I was fourteen when I tried for the first time. The orphanage had a small infirmary, without no one noticed, I went in there and took some of the pills. At the time, the way I thought was the best was I trying to died by overdose. When I woke up, I was in the hospital."

"And the second?"

"I was already here, I was sixteen."Hikaru took off the glove of her left hand, revealing a scar on herwrist. Anastasia was already in shock.

"You tried to cut your wrists."At that point, thanks to hyperthymesia, Anastasia remembered an important detail and so small, that anyone could remember."So, that red ribbon that you wear on your wrist when you're working, is to hide the scar."

"Yes. I was starting to work on WBBA, but I was out of myself. I was lost, didn't know what to do, in an act of desperation I tried to cut my wrist."

"What stopped you?"

"Well, Madoka stopped me. She grabbed my arms and stopped me. She was the one who took me to the hospital and helped me in recovery."

"I think I don't know what to say anymore. And who else knows about this, excluding me and Madoka?"

"Sophie, Mei Mei, Carlos and the Director knows."

"Wait, the Director knows your story!?"

"Yes, he knows. I was already working at WBBA and I had to justify the reason for didn't went to work and I couldn't lie. I had to tell him everything. From that day on he became my "guardian", he became the father I never had. So, as you can see, my life was never easy."

"Oh Hikaru."Said Anastasia, hugging her."I may not know what it's like to grow up alone, without someone who's on our side when we need to, but I know how hard it is to see those who love the must leave. But look at you now. You have a good job, the Director even seems to be an excellent boss. You have a lot of good friends that like you and care about you. People who want you to be happy. I did't had the same luck."

"Don't say that McDeal. You're with us now. Now you have people that love you and worried about you."

"I know, thank you for that. Do you feel better Hikaru?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a little better, thank you Anastasia."Hikaru said with a smile."And by the way, I think that probably I'm going to the party."

"Seriously?! Are you coming?"Asked Anastasia with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah and besides, I think it's time to stop thinking that is my past I will define me and try to focus on my future."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you saying that."

"Hey, remember when you told me that we'd be best friends?"Asked Hikaru, with a little touch of irony.

"Very funny Hasama."Hikaru couldn't contain the laught."Of course I remember."

"Is that, more and more I agree with you, we'll be great friends."Said Hikaru.

"And I can't tell you how happy I am to finally have a friend like you."Hikaru and Anastasia hugged each other.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you too Anastasia." Said Hikaru, with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **So, you liked, you hated, it was a waste of time, it worth it, I would like to know, by the way, the expression "tripeiro" is the way that the people from Porto are called.**

 **Please fell free to left a review.**

 **See you guys next time, and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Party (Part 1)

**AN: Hello everyone. Here you have this new chapter.**

 **Some warning first: This fanfic contain OC's, is written in my second language, sorry if you find some mistakes. And I don't own MFB (I seriously need to write something new in Author Notes, it always the same, anyway...)**

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived! In that morning, the boys of the group have been doing the last preparations for the party be the most perfect as possible. They set up a stage for Karaoke moments and also put on stage an electric and acoustic guitar, a bass, a drum set, a piano, and even make a place the DJ's, that would be Zeo and Chris. The food and the drinks, which would be made by Hyoma and Madoka. The light and sound, well, everything was under review until the last detail. While the older boys were taking care of everything, Kenta and Yu stayed with Sophie, Mei Mei and Madoka, since the boys forbid them to do anything, since that were "men stuff".

"Do you think they will take a long time Kenchi?"Asked Yu.

"I have no idea Yu. But they are so many, maybe they can finish this sooner."Said Kenta.

"Men stuff, please. They just don't want us around."Commented Madoka.

"We fully agree."Said Sophie and Mei Mei.

At that time, Gingka, who was carrying some boxes with things for the party, heard Madoka's comment and said.

"It's not that my love, the boys and I just found that this is work really hard for you girls and we don't want you getting hurt." Said Gingka, giving a quick kiss on Madoka's lips.

"And what about us Gingky?"Asked Yu, crossing his arms.

"You're too young and these are things for real men."Commented King.

"I followed Ryuga for weeks, in the most difficult environments. I think I can help you guys organizing a party!"Said Kenta, outraged.

"If I were you, I wouldn't insisted."Commented Nile, in the other side of the room.

"I think he's right."Said Kenta." Anyway, Yu, do you want to go to the arena to make a couple of battle?"

"What we are waiting for, it's better than being here doing nothing." So the two young boys wasted no time and went immediately to the arena.

At that time, the girls noticed the absence of two people.

"Hey, did you see Anastasia and Hikaru?"Asked Sophie.

"Now that you mention that, I haven't seen them today."Said Mei Mei.

"Well, Hikaru went to visit her mother's grave, but Anastasia, I have no idea where she is."Said Madoka.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Anastasia." Said Hikaru, holding a small branch with 4 pink hibiscus.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for and I know what it's like to be in your place."

"Have you ever done this with your parents?"

"No, I haven't won the courage to do it. Just a question, why those flowers?"

"This were my mom's favorites."

"There are certain details that we will never forget."

"You're so right." Said Hikaru, sketching a smile.

In that moment, the two girls reach Hikaru's mother's grave and Hikaru couldn't contain the tears, especially when she read what was written on the tombstone: "Haruka Hasama, Beloved Mother."

"I'll give you some privacy."Said Anastasia, with a little smile. She left, giving Hikaru a moment alone.

Once alone, Hikaru put flowers on the grave of her mother. Then, she passed her hand on tombstone, took a deep breath and said.

"Oh mother. I just wish you were here. There are so many things I need to tell you, so many that I wanted to share with you. These ten years without you have been so complicated. But things are finally improving."At that point, between the tears that fall over her face, Hikaru smiled."If you could see me now, I bet you'd be proud of me. I just wanted you to know that I miss you and I love you. Mom."

After cleaning the tears, Hikaru went to Anastasia, that was waiting for her.

"Are you ok?"Asked Anastasia.

"Yes I am. Once again thanks for coming with me McDeal."

"You don't have to thank me. So, let's go?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Sophie, Madoka and Mei Mei were tired of being just watching the boys working and decided to go for a walk around town.

"And what are you going to wear for the party?"Asked Mei Mei.

"I think I'll take a dress, but I'm not sure."Sophie Said."And you Madoka?"

"I still have to see what I'm going to take for the party. And you Mei Mei?"

"I don't know, I'll see what I have. I wonder what Hikaru and Anastasia will take to the party."

"Yeah, if they were here, we could ask them."Said Madoka.

But then...

"Hello girls."Said Anastasia and Hikaru.

"AAAHHH!"Sophie, Madoka and Mei Mei even jumped with fright. Hikaru and Anastasia weren't able to contain themselves, and began to laugh."IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"I'm sorry but, actually it was."Anastasia couldn't contain herself.

"Very sweet."Sophie Said. "So, what are you going to wear for the party?"

"I still don't know. I have to see have to see what I have. And you Hikaru?"Said Anastasia.

"I haven't decided, I'm going to see what I have. But anyway. What you say if we go to that new coffee shop near to the Park bey, I hear it's very good."

" You convinced us!"Said the rest of the girls.

* * *

One hour before the girls went to the party, th five girls agreed to take their things to Madoka's place, to change clothes there and treat the hair and makeup, typical girl stuff. And that was something that Hikaru didn't liked very much, she never liked these girly thingse. And that time she wasn't alone. She and Anastasia had more in common than Hikaru thought. Both hated these girly things.

"Are you sure you don't want a little of makeup?"Asked Madoka.

"Yeah, we are sure!"Said Anastasia and Hikaru at the same time.

At that moment, Hikaru turned to Anastasia and said in a low voice.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to change my clothes before they start pushing even more."

"I don't know why, but I think it's better go with you."

"So, let's go."

The two girls didn't waste any time, and went to change their clothes before the rest of the girls began to insist. Hikaru took off her red jacket, her white t-shirt, her pair of tan shorts, her white gloves, her brown boots and her choker, and wore a black long sleeved cut-top, a pink-and-black skirt and belt, black socks with pink stripes, pink sneakers with blue laces, black ribbons on her left wrist and a black and white tie. And that's the worst part: having to tie the tie. Hikaru was not used to wearing it, so she had some difficulties to get tie it.

"You need help Hikaru?"Asked Anastasia.

"If you don't mind."Said Hikaru, but when looked at Anastasia.'Wow.' It was the only thing she could think of.

Anastasia was wearing a dark blue leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt, brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be and a pink ribbon on the right wrist with the name "Anastasia" written on it. And instead of her usual braid, she was wearing a ponytail.

"So, what do you think?"Asked Anastasia.

"You look... Amazing."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I mean, you look great."

"Thank you, you look great too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let me help you with that."Hikaru handed the tie to Anastasia. And she tied it very quickly.

"How can you tie this so quickly'"

"Since my parents were great entrepreneurs, they didn't want their daughter went to an ordinary school, so they put me in a private school and the tie was required element of the uniform. I learned fast, and the hyperthymesia also helps."As soon as she finished the sentence, she gave the last tug on the tie.

"You're right about that."Hikaru said with a smile.

The two girls end up face to face, looking at each other eyes. Neither budged, it was as if they were lost in their looks. They almost could feel their breathing to synchronize. They felt that their faces were getting closer to each other slowly. They still in that position for a few seconds, until...

"Hikaru. Anastasia. You are ready? We need to get going!"Said Mei Mei in the next room.

"We're coming." Said Hikaru. After that, she said to Anastasia in a low voice."I think we should get going."

"You're right. Let's go."

But even if none of the two girls said anything about what just happened...

'My God, I can't believe what just happened.'Thought Anastasia.

'What the hell was this?'Thought Hikaru.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a little shorter that the other. The name of Hikaru's mother was the firstn ame that came to head, I don't know if you guys like it and the outfits that Anastasia and Hikaru wore for the party are based in the outfits of two dancer from the game "Just Dance 2014".** **I just seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel welcome to left a review.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	6. The Party (Part 2)

**AN: Hello everyone! Here you have a new** **chapter!**

 **I know i haven't upload in a long while (a really long while) I have being really busy and working way to many stories at once, some are fanfics other original stories. If you want check my original stories please check out my FictionPress page, I will publish in both Portuguese and English.**

 **Now back to usually warnings: This fanfic contains Original Characters, this a songfic and i don't own any of the songs in this fanfic, english is my second language so sorry if you found some mistakes, and the most important thing I DON'T OWN MFB**

 **Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

The five girls came to the party and had to admit: the boys of that time, they've outdone themselves! Everything was amazing! The stage, the table of DJ's, in which Chris and Zeo passed, the table with the food and the drinks, and notice the personal touch of Hyoma, had food looks delicious, the sound and lighting all decorated, responsible for these was the Yuki, the dance floor, anyway, the guys did a great job.

"They really outdid yourself!"Commented Mei Mei. "You bet"Commented the other four girls. At that time,Wales, Chao Xin, Gingka, Sora and Ryuto came next to the four girls.

"So what do you think?"Asked Sora"I bet you have no complaints this time."Commented Chao Xin. "This is amazing. Congratulations guys."Said Madoka "Thank you."Said the five boys.

"I just wish my brother could be here."Commented Ryuto, half crestfallen."I asked him to come but, I think he is not coming"

"You have no idea where he might be, isn't it?"Asked Hikaru. "You bet. I miss the old time you know? He changed to much, I want my big brother back.

"You know how Ryuga is. Don't worry, he will com."Said Gingka.

"Maybe you're right Hagane."Then, Ryuto commented to himself in a low voice."Even just to see Hikaru."

She didn't hear the comment but heard her name. "Did you say something Ryuto?"Asked Hikaru. "No! I didn't say anything!"Answered Ryuto, flustered. If Hikaru found out anything, Ryuga could kill him for sure. But then come Ryuto's salvation: Benkei and Kyoya's younger brother, Kakero."Hey guys, you have to try the hors d'oeuvres Hyoa did, it's delicious."Said Benkei."Seriously?"Asked Sora."Yes, and if I were you guys I would go fast otherwise it will disappear in an instant."Said Kakero. "Wait for us!" Said Sora, and Ryuto Gingka.

They didn't lose time to go try Hyoma's piece of art, when Wales grabbed Gingka's scarf, stopping him."Where do you think you're going?"Said Wales."Sorry guys but you ever try those things. It's almost as good as burger!"Gingka Said."You never change."Commented Madoka.

"Anyway. Guys, is Francisco already here?" Asked Sophie."We were the first to arrive, no one suspects he is here. Carlos is going to love this."Commented Chao ..."Carlos is going to love what?"Said Carlos who appeared behind the group, scarring them."Oh, hey, what's up?"Said Chao Xina little nervous."Nothing much, enjoying the party. But seriously, tell me, what am I going to love?"Carlos said, crossing his arms, smiling and doing a suspicious look and how much Hikaru hated that look, he always get what he wants from them when he does that look

Anastasia was the one who managed to avoid that one of them couldn't resist and tell everything to Carlos, ruining the surprise. "Well, Hikaru wrote a new song and asked me to sing. And we know you like Hikaru's songs so we think you're going to absolutely love this one. Isn't it Hikaru?" She said."Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise and one of my songs would be finally presenting for the group, so."Said Hikaru. "Well, I haven't heard the song, so the surprise was not fully known why don't you sing Hikaru? Your voice is so beautiful, you can sing everything."Said Carlos."You know that I hate singing in public." Hikaru replied with a worried look."You say that now, but when sing in public for the first time, almost certainly you're going to change your mind. Anyway, hey, by chance did some of you speak with Francisco? I'm trying to call him for days, but he doesn't answer the phone." Now was Carlos the one with the worried look."Can't it be because of the timezone?"Said Madoka."No, that's not very possible. We already had talked to each other with a 10 hours difference. I'm starting to get worried." Hearing this, Hikaru and Anastasia looked at each other, feeling bad to see to Carlos like this, they had to do something"Don't be like that. If anything had happened, you would have been warned."Said Anastasia."Maybe you're right."Carlos said, dropping a sigh. After hearing that, Sophie looked to Hikaru, made her sign and said."Hikaru and I will cheer you up. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the party" The two girls took him and the young Portuguese boy didn't even have time to say or do something.

Anastasia took the hint and asked."Guys, where is Francisco?" Wales look above his shoulder to be sure that no one else was close enough to hear "He's over there".

Wales led Anastasia into a storeroom where Francisco was hidden. Anastasia entered and saw Francisco, leaning against a wall, with his headphones in his ears, connected to the phone, rehearsing the music he and Anastasia would sing. He was with his eyes closed, concentrating on the music, but Anastasia had seen the facial expression that Francisco was doing too many times and knew exactly what was his state of mind at that moment."Hello Francisco."She said"Hey, Anastasia?"He replied. Anastasia looked deeply into his eyes"You look nervous."She said while crossing her arms and doing a serious expression."Me? Nervous. I'm from Porto, and a man from Porto doesn't get nervous that easily."Said Francisco, tried to hide his nervousness."Francisco. I know you're nervous. It's no shame to admitting it."She said in a sweet way."All right! I'm super nervous! I'm worse than when I see a game from my FC Porto! I never sang in front of anyone and I don't want to screw it up."He put his hands over his face, he was so nervous that was almost crying. "You don't have to nervous, everything will be fine. You want some advice? Imagine that you're singing to Carlos, only for him, forget that there's anyone else there. Believe me, this usually works."Francisco took a deep breath and looked for her"You do that?"Anastasia smiled and said"Well, my cousins used go to all my "concerts" and I imagine that they were the only ones there. It's used to work."But that wasn't the answer Francisco wanted to hear and asked"And did you ever did that to someone with someone a little more...special?"Anastasia was a little uncomfortable with Francisco's question."No, it was always with my family. But anyway, the important thing now is you to think positive and everything will be fine." He didn't believe her but didn't say anything, just smiled"Thank You Anastasia. "Said Francisco, hugging the young Scottish girl."You're welcome."Anastasia replied with a smile.

After that, Anastasia left Francisco, so he could focus on the song and went next to rest of the group. The music was playing and the party was on. After a while, Wales, Gingka and Hikaru came to Zeo and Chris. Hikaru give them a pen drive with lots of musics, several of them were made by Hikaru, including the music that Anastasia and Francisco would sing. While Wales and Hikaru explained Zeo and Chris what they had to do, Gingka took a microphone without anyone notice it and gave it to Francisco. Shortly after that, Chris took his microphone and said."Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the party. And now we have the first Karaoke of the night."Then, Zeo said"To sing the original song "Let Me Go", song made by Julian Konzern and Hikaru Hasama, lyrics by Hikaru Hasama, who will have to come here on stage singing, you don't escape today ..."That comment made the girls laugh, especially Hikaru"In your dreams Zeo!"Commented Hikaru"You say that now. So please, give it up for the rookie of the group, Anastasia McDeal!" They applauded Anastasia. Before that, she received the support of the ones who were with her, in particular from Julian and Hikaru, who also gave her the key phrase so Francisco could know that he had to be ready. Already on stage, before starting to sing, she said. "First of all, and by the request of some people, this song is dedicated to Carlos Andrade and, even though jus I met him recently, is a spectacular guy and this song is also to congratulate him for finally making his dream coming true and going to perform in Broadway. Oh, by the way, the girls have a message for you: Now you got where you are, you better win a Tony Award. I hope you guys like it."With that, Anastasia made a signal to Zeo and Chris, and began to sing.

Anastasia: _Love that once hung on the wall_

 _Used to mean something_

 _But now it means nothing_

 _The echoes are gone in the hall_

 _But I still remember_

 _The pain of December_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

 _I'm sorry is too late_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

 _I've said goodbye set it all on fire_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

She looked Caros and the young Portuguese boy was with a huge smile. It was a good sign. All of a sudden, another voice appeared, the voice of a boy. When Carlos saw Francisco onstage and singing, almost started crying with joy.

Francisco: _You came back to find I was gone_

 _And that place is empty_

 _Like the hole that was left in me_

 _Like we were nothing at all_

 _It's not what you meant to me_

 _I thought we were meant to be_

Anastasia & Francisco: _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

 _I'm sorry is too late_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

 _I've said goodbye set it all on fire_

 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

 _I let it go (and now I know)_

 _A brand new life (is down this road)_

 _And when it's right (you always know)_

 _So this time (I won't let go)_

Slowly, Francisco began to leave the stage, heading toward Carlos.

Anastasia: _There's only one thing left here to say_

 _Love's never too late_

Anastasia e Francisco: I _'ve broken free from those memories_

 _I've let it go, I've let it go_

 _And two goodbyes led to this new life_

 _Don't let me go, don't let me go_

 _Oh, Oh_

 _Oh (don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go)_

Anastasia: _Won't let you go_

 _Don't let me go_

At that time, Francisco and Carlos were face to face, and the tears fall over the face of the blonde boy. The music ended, the group applauded, and Carlos said."But how did you ..."He wasn't able to finish the sentence."I'll tell you everything later."Said Francisco, with tears in his eyes."You idiot!"Said Carlos, kissing Francisco. The gesture earned several ovations from the group."I know, but that's how you like it."Said Francisco."Guys, a big applause to Hikaru and Julian, were they the responsibles for this beautiful song."They applauded Hikaru and Julian. And Hikaru had to admit, she felt amazing, knowing that her friends had enjoyed the music. "We make a good team, don't you think Konzern?"Commented Hikaru."Indeed. I have to admit, you have a future in music. You just need to have a few more piano lessons, but the rest." He said "Very funny Julian."The Italian boy just smiled and left. Then, Anastasia came next to Hikaru and the first thing they did was to hug each other. "You were amazing McDeal."Said Hikaru."Thank you. And you write a spectacular song! But I must say, I was very nervous. Do you think anyone noticed?"Said Anastasia""I wouldn't say I was nervous. I didn't notice this at least."Anastasia felt relief to hear that "This means that my trick still works."

"What trick?"Asked Hikaru"One day tell you."Said Anastasia, averting her eyes, a little nervous.

And that was when Carlos and Francisco came next to them."I can't believe you did this"Carlos said, hugging Hikaru."You tricked me, I really can't believe this"He broke the hug but Carlos even gave Hikaru a kiss in her cheek, and made Hikaru smile even more. Carlo was so happy with the surprise"Did you liked the surprise Carlos?"Asked Anastasia."If I liked it, I loved it."Carlos said, giving a kiss on Francisco's lips."You have no idea of how grateful I am for your help. I don't know how can I be able to repay you."Said Francisco."You don't need to thank us Francisco."Said Hikaru."You know Hikaru, I have several friends in the music industry. If you want I can give you a contact of some of them. You have a gift, you should use it"Carlos Said."Thank you, but for now, I'm fine."Said Hikaru"If you say so, but anything you want, just talk to me. So, let enjoy the rest of the party?"The two girls stared at each other, smiled and sai"What are we waiting for, let's go."

Everyone was having fun and so far, there were no incident. The night was going very well in Hikaru's opinion. Too well. But then came a last-minute guest. And the first thing he did, was coming next to Hikaru."I must admit, this is not the disaster that I imagined after all!"He was the one Hikaru feared the most. Although it have passed 3 years since that battle, she still feared him, but she controlled herself to not demonstrated it, just merely to stand firm."Ryuga. I thought this parties weren't your style. I'm surprised to see you here."Said Hikaru still back to Ryuga."I just came here because my brother kept nagging me, anyway. But I think I'm going to have fun"Ryuga's tone changed at that moment. It looked like a seductive tone. This let Hikaru worried. With Ryuga still behind her, he pulled her closer and passed his lips on her neck. She froze in place, especially when he whispered."If you weren't here, it would be boring."He gave a slight kiss in Hikaru's neck and left her. Hikaru was still trying to figure out what just happened. She thought she was delirious. The Dragon Emperor himself, doing that to her?! She blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream, and that a strange dream would be."Oh no! Not him too"

* * *

 **So this was the chapter, its a reupload because the other version was full with errors and I had to make some changes... The song in this chapter is "Let me Go" By Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger (Yes you will see that I'm a big Avril Lavigne fan). I don't know when I will publish the next chapter but I'll try my best to publish sooner.**

 **Hated? Liked? Please let me know :) see you guys next time...**


	7. The Party (Part 3)

**AN: Hello everyone, here you have a new chapter... I think I never posted so fast, I mean the last chapter I posted was like, what, 5 days ago? Not bad... Has you know** **I have being really busy and working in way to many stories at once, some are fanfics other original stories. If you want check my original stories please check out my FictionPress page, I will publish in both Portuguese and English.**

 **Now back to usually warnings: This fanfic contains Original Characters, this a songfic and i don't own any of the songs in this fanfic, english is my second language so sorry if you found some mistakes, and the most important thing I DON'T OWN MFB**

 **Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

 ** _In the last chapter..._**

 _Everyone was having fun and so far, there were no incident. The night was going very well in Hikaru's opinion. Too well. But then came a last-minute guest. And the first thing he did, was coming next to Hikaru."I must admit, this is not the disaster that I imagined after all!"He was the one Hikaru feared the most. Although it have passed 3 years since that battle, she still feared him, but she controlled herself to not demonstrated it, just merely to stand firm."Ryuga. I thought this parties weren't your style. I'm surprised to see you here."Said Hikaru still back to Ryuga."I just came here because my brother kept nagging me, anyway. But I think I'm going to have fun"Ryuga's tone changed at that moment. It looked like a seductive tone. This let Hikaru worried. With Ryuga still behind her, he pulled her closer and passed his lips on her neck. She froze in place, especially when he whispered."If you weren't here, it would be boring."He gave a slight kiss in Hikaru's neck and left her. Hikaru was still trying to figure out what just happened. She thought she was delirious. The Dragon Emperor himself, doing that to her?! She blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream, and that a strange dream would be."Oh no! Not him too"_

* * *

"Oh no! Not him too"It was official, Hikaru was freaking out... If Hyoma, Tsubasa and Kyoya wasn't enough, now Ryuga had to join in. Since Hikaru had discovered that the three boys had a crush on her, they don't care about what they did or said, if that meant any chances with Hikaru, no problem for them. But Hikaru hated all those games and the boys took her to the limits of her patience. She may not look like a tough girl and violent, but the three boys had a different idea. Hyoma almost had a home-made vasectomy after being player and tried to grab Hikaru's butt. All she did was kicking Hyoma's masculinity. For three weeks, Hyoma trembled with fear whenever he was face to face with Hikaru. Tsubasa could look like a more calm and wise boy but it was the worst when it comes to his feelings for Hikaru. He had a time when your strategy was to steal Hikaru's first kiss. Well, he went too far with that. The last time I had tried to steal a kiss to Hikaru, she punched in the face so hard that Tsubasa ended up with a broken nose. From that day on, it was rare Tsubasa be less than one meter away to face the girl with blue hair. It seemed less likely something happen with Kyoya, but actually happened. He could be as we all know, but it was also very cautious with Hikaru. One of the few times I was even too far, tried to grab Hikaru's breasts o. Just ended up with a dislocated shoulder. But now with Ryuga up, Ryuga. Hikaru took her hand and started rubbing her face in despair, she didn't know what to think.

And it wasn't just Hikaru who was in shock, a bit farther watching the scene were the other four girls. Madoka looked like she'd seen a ghost. Hikaru and Madoka were the girls who were there longer and they knew Ryuga very well , or thought they knew. Specially Ryuga, was Hikaru's worst nightmare, trying to seduce her?! Sophie and Mei Mei were also in shock. They didn't know the Dragon Emperor as Madoka or Hikaru, but they knew his personality and seeing that was a thing they never thought they would see. Even Anastasia was in shock. She saw many Ryuga's battles and through that she could see his character. Anastasia knew how mistreated Hikaru got in that battle against him and because of him, she gave up on beyblade, but she didn't expect to see that and Hikaru's expression said everything. The four girls looked to each other for a bit until they decided to go next to Hikaru. Anastasia before going, decide to get a drink for the bluenette girl. Hikaru didn't even notice they were at her side. The Scottish girl put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder and she looked at her friends with a worried expression. Anastasia handed her the drink and Hikaru wasted no time in drinking the liquid.

"Relax Hikaru."Said Madoka, who regretted the choice of words.

"Relax?! How do you want me to relax Madoka?! I'm not used to those three and now Ryuga, it had to be Ryuga."

"Hikaru, staying like that this isn't going to change anything."Said Anastasia"Look, I know that he was the last person you wanted this to happen and you already have enough problems with the other three, but you need to calm down, I know it's hard but try to think of something else. You're not going to let this ruin the party."

"You're right."Hikaru said with a tone of desperation. Anastasia was worried to see Hikaru like. She put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, she looked at the other girls and took Hikaru to another place, where she could distract herself from what just happened and they tried to have fun again.

Despite what had succeeded and thanks to the girls, the night was going well to Hikaru. It was already late night, but the party looked like it had barely begun. Zeo and Chris were passing all kinds of music, for both dancing and karaoke and that was worth seeing the ones who were brave enough to go one stage singing... Solo or duet, out of tune or not, sober or not, no one cared. Carlos, despite being a musical artist and most of his repertoire was musical songs, he was a rocker and the local rocker, Hikaru, wasn't going to singing, he was going. But Carlos didn't give up and convinced to go on stage with, even if it was only to play guitar. Only that time, she accepted. He sang the song "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance and took Hikaru on stage with him and, despite the japanese girl being nervous, she showed her skills for the electric guitar, she was rocking it with Carlos's help, doing a mini rock concert that left the group in ecstasy. That was the party inside the party, and when they finished Hikaru came closer to the other girls and they were so happy with what they just saw! It was the first time They saw Hikaru play a song like that with those guitar solos. They said she had a gift, but Hikaru thought differently. Now the important thing was enjoying the party. From time to time, Chris and Zeo passed some already pre-planned dance songs, all prepared for Yuki to make is own magic, with a few effects lights on the dance floor the group even took a few steps back to let him. With the dance floor decorated for the theme and style of the music, now was just waiting for the brave one to start dancing. Teru was a ex-dancer, his style was ballet, but no one would say that he could dance hip-hop. He started and the rest of the guys joined him, making the party more lively. Some were doing great, others even a bit drunk but were doing ok, but others not even drunk could dance but the group cheered their effort.

But after all that lively dance, they were starting to get tired and it was time to slow down a bit. Wales came next to Chris, asking him to pass some slows. Although there were only four couples in the group, with that the ones who could barely send in their feet could rest before coming back to action. Gingka, Chao Xin and Wales wasted no time in taking their girlfriends to the dance floor. Francisco also took Carlos to the dance floor. Hikaru watched them from the distance with a smile in her lips. The couples were dancing slowly and in a romantic atmosphere. Madoka and Mei Mei, hugging Gingka and Chao xin respectively, danced with their heads resting on their boyfriends's shoulders. In the other hand, the other two couples, Sophie and Wales and Carlos and Francisco, danced with their foreheads press against each other, it was possible to feel their breaths synchronized with one hand on the back of their partner while holding each hands. A romantic atmosphere. Hikaru loved to see their friends that happy, she contained the smile, but at that time, she thought the best now was sneaking out of there, She was pretty sure that one of the four boys would try to ask her to dance and she wanted to play it safe. Hikaru notice that Anastasia was no longer in the room and she decided to go looking for her. After walking through several corridors and and looking inside some rooms, she managed to find the young Scottish girl. She was on the balcony of a room, leaning over the railing, staring at the sky. That look, since the first day Anastasia was around that look intrigued Hikaru, so mysterious and with so many secrets. Hikaru approached Anastasia without she noticing. She so focused on the stars that only when Hikaru joined her on the railing, the girl noticed Hikaru's presence. Neither of them spoke, nor a sound was made, it was only possible to hear their breathing. The only conversation that the two girls had was made with their looks, just looked at each other and in response, the two smiled and looked to the sky, contemplating the stars. Without Hikaru noticing, Anastasia kept looking at her, reading her expression. Hikaru appeared to be looking for something in the stars. At that time, Anastasia had one of her flashes of memory, like it was happening right in front of her, typical of hypertymesia. Hikaru had told her, when she was open herself to Anastasia, that Hikaru's mother told her, when she felt alone, to look for her in the stars. Anastasia gave a slight smile and broke the silence between the two.

"Are you looking for your mother in the stars?"Hikaru smiled with Anastasia's question.

"I've been doing so many times that I don't even notice when I'm doing it, know you?"

"I see. She he must have been a great mother."

"She was my world, my hero. Even sick, she never gave up on me. I think, by instinct, I look at the stars to feel she's still with me. And you? What are you doing here? You're not enjoying the party?"

"No! It's not that, I'm loving it. Only needed refresh my mind a bit. These last few days have been spectacular. I never thought I'd be so lucky here and in such short period of time. You guys are amazing, I'm glad I came to Japan."

"But things were that bad in Scotland? In addition to of your parents's death of course."

"I've always been different. Hypertymesia was the first thing that started to ruin the life at certain points. After I've always had a different mentality from what my parents had planned. I just had one friend, and she left me, but I don't blame her. I had to face a whole school alone, a school where the doctor's child was doctor, lawyer's child was a lawyer and a businessman's child... Well same old story. But I couldn't leave that place."

"School of spoiled kids."

"You bet."

"You didn't want to follow the family business and they used against you? That's so stupid."

"Yah, my mother was always saying that dreams were for fools and she left her dream so our family could have a better life...My family was one of most powerful in the world, of course they had all planned out for me. When they realized that would never happen, also left me. I know it seems bad to say this, but with my parents's death , I won freedom to do and be as I want and how I'm going to work for that to happen, but never, ever since that day, their death ... you have no idea of the weight I have on my conscience. They start fight because of me, my father took his eyes off of the road, when he looked again... was too late. When I left the hospital I went back to school, but didn't stay there long. I couldn't... But anyway, what matters now is that I came out of that place, I came here, I knew the best people in the world, made amazing friends. Especially you Hikaru. You're one of the best, or probably... the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh McDeal."Hikaru hugged Anastasia and she couldn't contain a smile. Since she met the Scottish girl her life has changed. She felt different. She was happier than ever. Their hug was tight and sweet. The Japanese girl looked at Anastasia and saw her smiling. That vision made Hikaru fell something strange, something she didn't even knew how to explain. They broke the hug when they began to hear some music in the background, its was a ballad, but Anastasia recognized the song quickly.

"Oh I love this song."Commented Anastasia.

"Seriously? It doesn't seem to be your style of music."

"Lets say, brings me good memories. Things weren't all bad there in Scotland, for time to time. But by the way, how about you Hikaru? You haven't explained to me what are you doing here? You're not enjoying the party"

"Ah-ha touché. Just thought it was safer to go here ... Now that began the slow music I'm sure the boys were starting to annoy me. Nothing against them, I just don't want any more headaches."Anastasia couldn't contain the laughter because of Hikaru's comment. Both looked at each other with a huge smile. Soon Anastasia looked at inside, listening to the music that was passing at the party. Then, she took Hikaru's hand.

"Do you want to dance?"Asked Anastasia with a sweet smile, leaving Hikaru nervous, heart beating way faster than it should.

"I can't dance ..."Answered Hikaru, embarrassed.

"I can teach you, if you want ..."Hikaru hesitated, but eventually accept. Hikaru put her right hand over Anastasia's left shoulder of and her left hand on Anastasia's hip. The Scottish girl did the same thing with Hikaru and with simple steps began to teach Hikaru and give her some tips, which quickly got her way. At one point the two girls danced hugged one another, Anastasia rested her head in Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru's head was against Anastasia's, and the Japanese girl closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

'She is amazing, I wish I could stay like forev... What the hell am I thinking? Why am I feeling like this? Why does this feels so good? Why am I feeling so... completely?'Those were the thoughts that ran through Hikaru's head, but for reasons she didn't even knew she ignored those thoughts. The music has stopped, but they didn't cared, they continued hugged to each other. Kindly, Anastasia lifted her head and the girls's look crossed again, this time with a big smile. Their were still in that position until they hear that someone was coming and broke the hug immediately. It was Masamune, he was looking for them because it was about to start the great karaoke competition, with finals and everything. Masamune was running inside and the two girls didn't want to lose it and they went inside, although in Hikaru's mind, that moment that the two shared was the highlight of the night and the best memories for sure.

* * *

 **Ok I promise this is the last part of the party.. God I thought I would never finish this...**

 **So what do you think? Liked? Hated? Please let me know so I can do better next chapter... Just saying I have no idea when I will publish the next chapter so sorry if I that ages to post it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you next time :)**


	8. Anastasia's Confession

**AN: Hello Everyone! I finally did! ( I had to reupload, something weird happened)**

 **Anyway, let's start with the usual warnings, shall we?**

 **English is not my first language so if you see some grammatical errors, I'm really sorry. And I DON'T own MFB**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since that party, and now Hikaru and Anastasia were inseparable. Madoka even began to be "jealous" of the Scottish girl, but nothing serious. Anastasia was already "part of the family" for the girls. Soon after, Carlos and Francisco also became great friends with Anastasia. She was right, coming to Japan was the best decision she ever made. There was no day that she didn't smile. She was finally happy. And since she started spending more time with Hikaru, she finally could open herself about some things of her past she could never talk to anyone else. And Hikaru was very different since Anastasia arrived. She couldn't understand why. It was something unexplainable. By Anastasia's side, she couldn't contained a smile. Something on Anastasia made her feel weird, a good weird. It was like the Scottish girl could mix up her feelings. But Hikaru tried to ignore those feelings, mainly because it was to hard trying to understand them.

One day, the girls planned a sleepover on Sophie's place and nobody could figure out why, but Anastasia seemed hesitant to accept the invitation at first, but in the end she decided to join in. Sophie even "forced" Hikaru to bring her guitar, "forced" because, oddly enough, she didn't even try to argue against Sophie's request. She simply accepted. Sophie was still trying to understand what happened after talking with Hikaru about that, her reaction was weird.

On Sophie's place, the five girls were in the living room, already wearing their pyjamas, all sitting on the couch, with a pizza box and five glasses of wine in the living room's table, not to mention the half drank bottle of wine, some opened beer bottles, popcorn, mainly over the ground. They were watching a horror movie. Sophie, Mei Mei and Madoka were at one of the sides of the couch. The three girls were hugging each other, with expressions of panic on their faces. They were shaking like a leaf. On the other hand, on the other side of the couch, were Hikaru and Anastasia, snuggling on each other, both with beer can in their hands, like nothing "scary" was happening. In fact, they were having a fun time watching the other three girls shaking with fear.

"Don't go in there, you retarded!"said Anastasia and Hikaru, leaving the other three looking at them confused, until they screamed because of a jumpscare, leading to the character's painful and bloody death."This is so cliché."said Anastasia drinking a little of her beer while Hikaru laugh with film, and, of course, the figures that the other girls were doing."How can you not get scared at this?"Asked Madoka."Hmmmm, maybe because it's just a movie. Come on, this happens in all horror movies. The door can be surrounded by signs saying "danger" or "imminent death" and the characters will enter anyway. It's not scary, because it's silly."said Hikaru and that comment worth her fistbump from Anastasia and the two girls took the beer to their lips. The gesture was enough to Mei Mei give an ironic commentary . "Damn it, if I didn't know you two I would say you were girlfriends."Mei Mei's comment almost made them choke on their beers. Anastasia said the comment a bit inappropriate and Hikaru agreed. However that comment echoed on Hikaru's head, repeatedly, over and over again. She tried not to think about it.

Then another jump scare which left Mei Mei, Madoka and Sophie clinging to each other, looking away from the tv. Anastasia and Hikaru laughed at the that moment, Anastasia snuggled on the couch and comfortably laid her head on Hikaru's shoulder, making the bluenette blush, and her face was red like Gingka's hair color. How glad she was that it was dark and no one could she her blushing 'Why the hell am I acting like this? It's just Anastasia, we are friends! Why do I feel so nervous?' She thought.

At the end of movie, Sophie almost ran toward the switcher to turn on the lights. She, Mei Mei and Madoka were shaking with fear while Hikaru and Anastasia break with a laugh because of that. But the three girls were already planning something take revenge on Hikaru and Anastasia. They also wanted a reason to laugh after that horror movie.

"That's it! It's that how you two want to play? Very well, how about a game of truth or dare?"Asked Madoka."For me it's fine."Said Anastasia. "For me it's all good, but we don't have a empty bottle."Said Hikaru and the girls began to look around in search of an empty bottle. But no, Hikaru was right. The best they had were beer bottles on the table but they were all full. Until Anastasia took one of them and drank all the liquid at once. The girls stood open-mouthed, not because she had been drinking a beer almost like water, but because fact that look like she hadn't drink anything at all."How is that even..."Sophie was speechless."Let's say, I have one of the world's strongest liver combinations. It's not a beer that will let me drunk. In fact, it takes much, much more than that. Here you have Madoka."

"Well,thanks Anastasia. Now let's start the game."Said Madoka grabbing bottle."I ask first."She snipped the bottle and Mei Mei was "the first victim"."Oh boy ..."Said Mei Mei with fear.

"Mei Mei, truth or dare?"

"Let's start easy: truth!"A great ' _Uhhhh_ ' was released by the girls.

"Have you ever felt attracted to Dashan?"

"Yes. I had a big crush on Dashan when I met him, way before I met Chao Xin."An ' _Oooh_ ' echoed around the room and some giggles too. Now it was Mei Mei's turn to spin the bottle and the victim now was Hikaru."This is going to be awesome. Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"You are all a disgrace ... I choose dare!"

"Wow fearless! Ok, you're going to have to call Masamune and tell him that you love him unconditionally and you wanted to go on a date with him."They were all laughing. But Hikaru, fearless, picked her cellphone, pressed Masamune's number and put it in was so the other girls would hear the conversation. A little after, he answered.

 **'Hello, Masamune?**

 **Hikaru, you know what time it is?! I hope it's important ...**

 **Yes it is** " She was trying not laugh and so were the others" **It is important. I have something I wanna tell you and I have wanted to do it a long time ago, but never had the courage ...**

 **What do you mean? Hikaru, what are you talking about?**

 **Masamune Kadoya, I'm in love with you ..."** She almost cracked laughing **"** **I've loved you since the first time I saw you ...**

 **You have been drinking, haven't you?"** Masamune's response made the girls going a little far away from Hikaru so they could laugh.

 **No! I love you Masamune. I would really like to spend more time with you, I'd like,you know, to go on a date with you.**

 **Are you serious?**

 **I am!"** She was almost crying trying not to laugh.

 **Ok. Maybe one day. Who knows, maybe I can be your first kiss!** **"** He laugh **" But I don't feel the same way Hikaru, sorry.**

 **It's ok. Oh Masamune, by the way, truth or dare?**

 **I knew something was going on!"** They all laugh,finally after suffering trying to hold it.

 **Sorry Masamune!**

 **It's all cool. Good night girls.'** He hung up and they all laugh sloppily. But between the laugh, Anastasia asked Hikaru.

"What did Masamune mean with that of being your first kiss?"

"Oh that... I've never kissed anyone, and those four who have a crush on me are competing now to see who gets it first."Anastasia seemed shocked to hear that, but she tried not to demonstrate it. At that moment, Hikaru spinned the bottle and it was Sophie's turn."This will be fun. ... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Coward."Hikaru's comment made the girls drop a small laugh."Let's see. I don't know, I suck at getting good questions for this... let's see ... Have you ever kissed another girl?"

"I actually have."The girls were in shock.

"Are you kidding?! "They asked her.

"No, I'm not. It was long time before I started dating Wales. My cousin Marie is a lesbian, and I had phase when I wasn't sure if I liked girls or not. Just to make it clear, I've never been in love with another girl, but I talked to my cousin about this and she dared me to kiss her."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I wanted to make you a dare." She laugh" But was it your first kiss?"Asked Hikaru.

"No, I've had a boyfriend before that happened. But sorry Hikaru if spoiled your plans to make me a dare."Both laughed, with fairplay from Hikaru's part. Sophie spinned the bottle and Madoka was next."Good! Madoka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Very well. Have you ever ... thought about doing something naughty with Kyoya, before you and Gingka were together?"

"No, never. I think I only had eyes for Gingka."

"Okay, so for the dare, let me think. ... You have to go to the window and shout the dumbest thing you remember." Said Sophie. And Madoka didn't hesitate, she went to the window and shouted.

"Viado, Tou Vendó Ratatui!"Carlos was the one to blame. He was the one that showed her that video. They laugh while Madoka can back, sat on her place, spinned the bottle and finally it was Anastasia's turn."Anastasia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No ..."

"WHAT?!"None of the girls believed, even Hikaru was shocked.

'How can a girl so hot like her never been kis...? Wait... Did I just called her "hot"?'Thought Hikaru, shocked with herself.

"I don't have much luck with love..."said Anastasia with a weak smile and avoiding eye contact with the other girls.

"Wow I'm sorry Anastasia, I made this question because I didn't want to make you a dare and I thought that you already have kissed someone."Said Madoka

"It's ok"

"Ok...so, let's see ... You have to. ... I know! You have to kiss Hikaru! On the lips, a real kiss! 5 seconds."If Hikaru and Anastasia were drinking something,probably they would have choked.

"YOU KNOW THAT MY FIRST KISS WILL BE WITH HER RIGHT?!"Said the two at the same time.

"Come on. We don't have all night." Said Madoka.

Hikaru and Anastasia looked for each other, both nervous.

"I'm sorry."Said Anastasia.

"It's ok" Said Hikaru. They were really nervous and it took a while for the to approach each other, and shyly touched lips. 5 seconds seemed like an eternity at first. They never thought the first time they both kissed someone would be each other on a Truth or Dare game. But somehow that eternity seemed way faster that it should be. As soon they broke the kiss, they did a fistbump to try to normalize the environment between them. This, of course, made the other three girls to laugh at Hikaru and Anastasia's discomfort."Payback in the next rounds?" Whispered Hikaru at Anastasia's ear.

"Oh, you bet".

The game continued and Anastasia and Hikaru teamed up against the other three girls, making each dares "worse" than the other. However Sophie, Mei Mei and Madoka also shoot back. The dares included calling other members of the group, shout something on the window, how lucky they were that none of the neighbours said anything about the noise, oh and of course, one of Hikaru's dares was improvising a song with random words the other girls wrote on a paper. That was a funny challenge until she started to sing, a song that should be, at least, a little "comic", ended making sense, and was actually a good song! Before falling asleep, the girls spread their sleeping bags around the living room. Sophie chose the couch. In the ground, with pillows against the couch, Mei Mei chose to sleep in the right side of the couch while Hikaru chose the left side. In the armchair, which was on the right of the couch, Madoka was there, snuggled to her pillow, and, like Mei Mei and Hikaru were, was Anastasia, sleeping in the ground with a pillow against the armchair. The five were so tired that fell asleep quickly. However, around 4:30 a.m. something woke up Hikaru. She woke up because she hear something, like someone was in panic, as if someone was having a nightmare. And she wasn't the only one that woke up because of that strange sound. Sophie, Madoka and Mei Mei also woke up, especially when weak "no" started echo through the room. They looked around and saw who was making those sounds, those terrifying sound of panic. It was Anastasia. She was shaking with fear, with panic on her face, but she was still sleeping. Hikaru got up and slowly approached Anastasia. But the sounds got worse, she was saying "no" repeatedly and they came even more frightening. Right after she seemed like she was begging for someone to stop. Her voice was weak, barely hearable, and she seemed really scared. With time passing, the situation was getting worst and Hikaru saw as the only option waking up Anastasia.

"Ana? Anastasia, wake up."Said Hikaru while trying to wake up the young Scottish girl, but the nightmare seemed to be getting worse. Anastasia was in panic and that panic didn't let her wake up. The other three girls approached and also started calling her name, trying to help Hikaru waking up Anastasia, who was almost screaming with terror, shaking more and more. The situation was getting out of control and Hikaru was getting really worried about Anastasia. Already the despair Hikaru tried to wake her up at all costs."Anastasia! ANASTASIA!"In the ultimate effort, Hikaru managed to wake her. Anastasia screamed with panic, she was heavily breathing and had tears in her eyes. She looked around, frightened, and Hikaru approached her, trying to calm her down."Anastasia, calm down, it's okay. We are here" Anastasia looked Hikaru in the eyes, still with a heavy breathing. She looked at her and started crying. She hugged Hikaru, desperate, hiding her face and Hikaru started caressing her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Anastasia? What's going on?"Asked Sophie, worried.

"It's nothing."Said Anastasia, refusing to look at the other girls. Hikaru looked at Sophie and made her sign to not insist. The other three girls drifted while Hikaru stayed with Anastasia. After a while Anastasia stop crying and she was calm now, but still she still had fear in her eyes.

"You want to try to get some rest?"Asked Hikaru, pulling a blanket and asked Mei Mei to give her pillow. She placed the pillow right next to Anastasia and covered both of them with blanket. Anastasia looked at Hikaru a little confused."I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep, okay?"Anastasia smiled slightly and laid her head on Hikaru's shoulder, huddling herself next to her. She closed her eyes with fear, and, in that moment, even if she didn't know why she did it, Hikaru gave her a kiss on her forehead, maybe trying to get her calmed down and then tried to go back to sleep.

The rest of the night continued without any other problem. In the morning, the first to wake up was Hikaru. She looked around. They were all still asleep. Then she turned her attentions to Anastasia, who was sleeping quietly with her head on Hikaru's shoulder. She didn't look like she had that horrible nightmare. Hikaru looked at her with a sweet smile. She looked carefully at her face. Anastasia was using a ponytail but she had a small section of hair in front of her left eye. Hikaru gently took Anastasia's hair away and put it slightly behind her ear.

'She is so cute, even more when sh... Wait what?!"Hikaru couldn't believed in her thoughts. What the hell was she thinking?! She slapped herself to see if she could think straight again, but she slapped too hard and let out a groan of pain, too loud. Loud enough to wake up the other girls. Her cheek was red because of the slap and, of course, the other girls noticed.

"Hey Hikaru, what happened? Did you slap yourself?"Asked Madoka still half asleep.

"It was just a fly that was flying around and I hit myself."She cursed herself after saying that, but lucky enough, the other girls didn't questioned her excuse.

"So, do you want to come have breakfast?"Said Mei Mei.

"I'm in. I cook!"Said Sophie, leaving the couch. The three got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Hikaru behind because Anastasia was still asleep. She decided to wake her up, making a few tickles on Anastasia's neck and nose, while gently calling her name. She slowly woke up, muttering something in a language, so low, that Hikaru could barely identify it. Anastasia woke up and looked straight to Hikaru.

"Oh look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning Sleeping Beauty."Commented Hikaru."Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I was able to rest. I'm sorry about what happened. You guys were sleeping so well and I had to go ruin it."

"What the hell are you talking about? It wasn't your fault at all, it was a nightmare you couldn't do anything and it could have happened to any of us."Said Hikaru, making Anastasia smile. But guide by her curiosity, Hikaru took the opportunity to ask."By the way, what kind of language you were talking?"

"What do you mean?"

"While you were waking up, it sounded like you were muttering something in another language."

"Oh, that. Ahah well, it was in Russian."

"Russian? Why?"Anastasia stood up and helped Hikaru to do the same.

"I'm Russian from my mother's side, she was Russian. That's why my name is Anastasia, is kinda of common in countries of Eastern Europe. But anyway, let's have some breakfast?"

"Let's go, I'm hungry."

* * *

Some time has passed since that sleepover and Hikaru began to notice something strange in Anastasia. She started to push herself away a little, to develop various nervous tics. Several times she seemed that was about to tell something, but quickly changed the subject. She seemed like she was afraid. Especially after that sleepover, Hikaru and Anastasia, who were becoming inseparable friends, began to stay away from each other. Anastasia even seemed like she was starting to avoid her. Hikaru even thought that Anastasia uncomfortable after that kiss, but it couldn't be just that little dare, that couldn't make any sense. She was pushing herself away from everyone. She barely spoke to anyone. Hikaru was getting worried about her and she wasn't the only one. The other girls also noticed Anastasia's new behavior. And the guys also notice, mainly Kenta, Yu, Benkei, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Nile, Wales, Dashan, Chris, King, Carlos, Francisco, even Gingka and Masamune noticed. They knew she wasn't well, but they didn't know what to do. They all tried to approach her to see if she would tell what's going on, but she was only pushing herself away even more. She could barely looked into her friend's eyes.

One day, Carlos and Francisco were at Hikaru's place and the sudden change of Anastasia's behavior was the dominant conversation topic.

"Honestly, guys, I'm very concerned about Anastasia. She seems so different."Commented Hikaru, sitting on the couch between the couple.

"And it was all of a sudden. Have you tried talking to her, Hikaru?"Asked Carlos.

"Don't you think I haven't tried? I'm afraid that something serious is going on and she didn't tell us anything."

"But you are Anastasia's best friend here, maybe if you insist, she tells you what's going on."Francisco said. Hikaru was very worried, and seemed sad. Although, she had reasons for it. They were really close friends and had almost like a special bond that Hikaru couldn't explain.

"I have a feeling that I know what is the issue that's bothering Anastasia, but I'd rather not risk trying to guess. And Xico is right, you should insist. If someone can make her talk, that one is you."

"But what kind feeling is that Carlos?"Asked Hikaru.

"Yah babe, now that you mentioned. And your feelings are usually correct."Continued Francisco.

"Talk to her, Hikaru, then we see if I'm right." A response in a Carlos Andrade's Style: Simple, fast and direct.

* * *

In the next day, after Carlos and Francisco being at her place, she decided to follow the advice of the two boys. She had to talk to Anastasia. She had figure out what was going on with her. She tried to call her, tried and tried, but the calls always went to voicemail. Anastasia was staying at an hotel paid by uncle. Hikaru even tried to know if Anastasia was there but, of course, she wasn't. Hikaru didn't know where to look for her. She felt the responsibility to find the young Scottish girl. She didn't know why, but she felt that responsibility. Since Anastasia arrived that something strange started to happen in Hikaru that she couldn't explain what it was. They quickly became good friends and seeing Anastasia like this, seeing her pushing herself away, avoid anything and everyone, including Hikaru. That hurted her. Since she was around and close to B-Pit, she decided to make Madoka a quick visit, who knows, thought Hikaru, maybe she could know something about where Anastasia could be. She got inside the shop, but who was receiving the clients was Madoka's father, who immediately recognized the young bluenette girl.

"Hey, look whom we have here. It's good to see you again."Said Madoka's father.

"Hello Mr. Amano, it's good to see you again too. Is Madoka here?"

"Yes, she's downstairs. If you want to go see her, you can go."

"Okay, thank you very much."Hikaru went downstairs to Madoka's workshop. She was in her table, fixing some beyblade. She was so focused that she just noticed Hikaru's presence when she lightly touch her on the shoulder. Madoka even got scared, she suddenly looked to see who had done it. When she saw that was Hikaru, she removed her glasses and put them on her head, make it headband, like she used to use them in the past.

"Damn it, Hikaru! You could have called me instead of scaring me."Said Madoka.

"Yes I could, but it's not funny that way and you know it."Hikaru looked to Madoka's desk. Something called her attention."Isn't that Anastasia's beyblade?

"Yes it is. She came by and asked me if I could give it a look. She wants to enter the tournaments here, but she said that for now she wants to see only if she can improve her abilities, she says that the ones she has aren't enough to win a tournament here. She is passing by tomorrow, to pick up her beyblade."

"And how was she? Was she sad or something?"

"Now that you mention it, yes she was. She was with those forced smiles. She looked really sad. I honestly don't know what's gotten into her, she was so well and all of a sudden, you think she is homesick or something?"

"I have no idea. But I was looking for her. You don't know where she could be, do you?"

"Actually, I think I know."

* * *

Hikaru ran out of the B-Pit in a hurry to find Anastasia. Madoka gave Storm Wolf to Hikaru so she could give it to Anastasia, as soon as she finds her. Now, she was expecting that Madoka's guess was right. She was running to the river, where she and the other members of the group usually sat on the grass near when they wanted to relax. That was where Madoka said Anastasia would probably be. And she was right. Hikaru stopped running and found Anastasia sitting in grass, with arms supported on her knees and her head resting in her arms. She was crying. Seeing that hurted Hikaru, that was the first time she saw Anastasia like that. It wasn't the first time she saw her cry, but crying of sorrow, that was without doubt the first time. Seeing Anastasia crying affected her in a inexplicable way, even Hikaru wanted to cry only by seeing her like that. She slowly approached Anastasia so she didn't notice her presence. Hikaru hunkered down by her side and took Anastasia's beyblade out of her pocket. The sound of the beyblade being taken out of the pocket was enough to Anastasia raise her head and seeing that Hikaru was by her side. Anastasia's sad and tearful look was like a stab wound in Hikaru's soul. Hikaru had a caring expression. She didn't know what to say, the better she got was smiling and giving Anastasia her beyblade.

"Madoka asked me to give you this." Said Hikaru. Anastasia slowly held her beyblade and even slowly she took it of Hikaru's hand and kept it.

"Thank you."Said Anastasia, looking away. They were both silent until Anastasia stood up and said."I need to be somewhere else."

"Anastasia wait!"Said Hikaru that, with a quick reflex, jumped up and grabbed Anastasia's hand, preventing her to leave.

"Leave me alone, Hikaru, I need to be alone."Anastasia's voice was barely audible, but that phrase had an immediate effect on Hikaru. She pulled Anastasia and grabbed her in the arms, facing her. Hikaru had tears in the corner of her eyes and immediately responded.

"Why are you doing this Anastasia? I thought you trusted me! I thought we were friends!"

"And we're friends! I trust you! It's just ..."

"You just what?"Said Hikaru a quieter tone."Anastasia, please, you are pushing yourself away from all of us. We're worried about you... I'm worried about you. I hate seeing you like this McDeal."Anastasia took a deep breath and then answered.

"You know what the worst part of having hyperthymesia?"Rhetorical question. Of course she knows, Anastasia has told her before. After that, she continued."You can't forget. In the sleepover, that nightmare I had was nothing more than a memory. Even when you woke me up I continued to see those images in front of my eyes. But you calmed me down. The thing is... after that and when we were with the whole group, I only had outbreaks of hyperthymesia, I only had memories like that, appearing right in front of my eyes. I wanted to be happy, but those memories were too painful and fear got the better of me. So, I thought the best staying away.

"But why? Ana..."Hikaru let go of her arms and held Anastasia's hands gently."You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, remember? Talk to me, I want to see the Happy Anastasia again."

"Sit ... It's a long story... I'll try to summarize it."The two sat on the grass, Anastasia took a deep breath before speaking. She seemed to have a lump in her throat, the fear was consuming her and Hikaru tried to make her more comfortable.

"Anastasia, don't be afraid. We are friends. I'm not going to judge you, I promise. Start from the beginning."

"You're going to think I'm a fool, but here goes ... Hyperthymesia was the first thing that started to ruin my life. I was twelve when I was first diagnosed and when my school found out, everyone started made fun of me. For them any weird thing was a laughing stock. I just had one friend at that school. My cousins couldn't be in the same school as I due to an old conflict between my dad and my uncle. They had different opinions in a certain topic and so never had the support of my cousins while in school. However, in that place, there were also studying the children of McDeal's rival family, the McAlisters, David and Gwen McAlister. They made my life a living hell. David and his little group actually assaulted me, I still have scars of those attacks. The nightmares I had in the sleepover... were memories of those moments, in which they attacked me and then they other joined, and another, until it was almost the entire school against me."

"You know' that's not going to happen here. We all love you. I imagine that has been really hard for you. But why did you have these memories? Did something triggered this?"

"Yes ... Our kiss in that Truth or Dare game and that's why I've been avoiding you, and believe me... It hurts me a lot doing it."

"But why did that kiss triggered this?"Anastasia breathed deeply before answering. That was the first time in her life that she would say those words and confess something like this to someone.

"I... I'm gay, ok?"Hikaru felt a mix of emotions. She was shocked, surprised and strangely relieved."I didn't want you to find out ...and on top of that your first kiss was with me and..."She started to cry, covering her face with her hands."

"Anastasia, please don't cry."Said Hikaru, taking Anastasia's hands away from her face and cleaning her tears."You being a lesbian is not a problem. Why does it affects you so much? What happened?"

"The first girl I fell in love with was my best friend, or better say, my only friend. I never told her, I was crazy if I did it. But I was stupid enough to write in a diary. I kept it in my locker, but David and the others one day managed to open my locker and found the diary. What they read was gold and and quickly show it to my friend. She immediately came to me and punched me, started yelling at me, calling me disgusting, stupid and that she never wanted to see me in front of her again. On that exact same day the entire school found out. I was assaulted in the hallways, mistreated even by some teachers. After a few months my parents heard the rumors and they forced me to confess. My dad punched me, so did my mom, they yelled that I had died for them, that I was no longer their daughter. During a month they treated me like dirt. They were fighting every day because of me, my father even took me out of his will, making my brothers as the only heirs..."

"Wait, you have brothers?"

"Two. Dimitri, who is one year older, and Sasha, who is eight years younger. They are living in Russia because my mom wanted a "decent" education for her sons, make them "real men", we barely spoke... Anyway, one day my parents called me to go into the car because we were going to a place, they didn't say where. Until they start fighting again... they were going to send me to Russia where I would have the "treatment I deserved and I wasn't coming back." They started arguing so much that I covered my ears and closed my eyes. When I opened, the car was already in the wrong side of the road... My father wasn't even looked at the road ... then I saw a truck coming toward the car... I only had time to scream and that's when my father looked back at the road and tried to move away, but he still hit the truck and the car was sent off the road. I was knocked unconscious and I woke up only when the firefighters was doing the extrication. I looked at my parents and they were dead. They had a expression of terror, covered in blood and with glass fragments scattered around the body... I saw my parents died and they died because they were arguing because of me, because I'm like that. I went living with my uncle to finish high school, but there were weeks when I didn't dare to show up, unless I had a test or something. I couldn't face that school alone, especially after losing my parents..."Hikaru didn't even know what to say. She could never be able to imagine a small part of everything that Anastasia went through.

"How did you manage to survive so long in that place?"Hikaru was looking to nowhere and made that question out loud when her intention was to question herself.

"I don't know ... I had times when I wanted to end it all ..."Anastasia took off her right-hand glove, a glove that cover her wrist. In first party she went with the group, she was using a bracelet in that pulse, that was not by coincidence. Anastasia had a lot of scars in her right wrist. Full of cuts. Just like Hikaru had on her left wrist. She used to self-harm or was that from a suicide attempt? That's what Hikaru thought. She felt another stab on her soul. Seeing this side of Anastasia was breaking her heart. Hikaru had a special affection for her, and seeing those scars... She could only feel anger."And before you ask, it was not a suicide attempt. I tried. But not like this. I used to cut myself to pass the pain to somewhere else. Since I thought about ending my life, I thought I'd use the quickest way. I was stopped in the right moment and shortly after, I moved to Japan."Anastasia looked at Hikaru and was surprised. Hikaru kept staring at nothing, but with an expression of anger and with tears streaming down her face"Hikaru?"

"Those bastards..."Muttered Hikaru, with both fists clenched together. "How could they hurt you? You? Ever since you got here that we all love you ... how on Earth ..."Those were supposed to be Hikaru's thoughts, thoughts with more anger than they should be and so, she couldn't contained them.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"Asked Anastasia, confused about what she had just heard. Only that Hikaru realised that she had spoken too loud.

"What I mean is..."She said, but not before taking a deep breath."You are an amazing girl, since you got here that we all love you, you're part of our family and thinking that, before, you suffered so much in the hands of those spoiled high school kids and your parents... They should be the first to be there for you ... and all they did was try to get rid of you. It makes me sick! Anastasia ..."Hikaru looked in Anastasia's eyes" You don't ever be afraid of trust us. Don't be afraid because I know your past it's not gonna repeat itself! We're not going to let that happen! I'm not gonna let that happen! I promise! Even if your memories keep haunting you, we will always be here for you, for better or worse. I understand now why you did this and I don't blame you for that, but never forget, because I know that's not going to happen"That was on purpose, Anastasia let out a small laugh with that comment."Whenever you're afraid, every time you want to speak out. You can count on me and the rest guys.

Anastasia found no better way to thank Hikaru than hugging her. A hug. Anastasia was crying, but crying of happiness this time by having taken a big weight off her shoulders. After a while Hikaru broke the hug, laid on the grass, with one eye closed due to sunlight hitting her in the face and a smiling"Oh and one more thing, I'm glad that my first kiss was with you"said Hikaru, leaving Anastasia confused again lying on the grass next to Hikaru.

"And may I know why?"

"At least it was with someone I won't regrets. I'm glad It was with a friend, especially one so sweet and caring like you"

"Wow, that was so gay and I am the lesbian here."The two girls if they could not contain themselves and both lost a laugh."I must confess, I'm glad that you were my first kiss too. You are an amazing friend, Hikaru. I'm glad that Madoka is not here because if she heard I'm sure would be a little jealous, but thank you Hikaru, for being the best friend I've ever had."

"You're welcome. I was thinking the same" Said Hikaru, blinking her eye."Look, now changing the subject. Madoka told me that you're thinking about entering in some beyblade tournaments around here, is it true?"

"Yes, I think it's made no sense I am in this city and not entering in a tournament But I have my abilities limited and when I fought you, I realised that strategy was easy to win against. I have to practice a lot so I can good exhibitions, but don't know where to begin."Hikaru looked away, with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly, she stood up and placed herself in front of Anastasia, extending her hand to help her to stand up. Anastasia grabbed Hikaru's hand and she pulled her up.

"Well, if you need help, I can help!"

"Seriously!?"Anastasia was excited to hear that.

"Seriously! I'm going to be honest, I miss my old blader days, but promised that my job now was helping other bladers."

"So... Are you saying that you want to be my coach or something?"Anastasia smiled, waiting for Hikaru's answer.

"I may not have been a GREAT blader, but I used to do good exhibitions in the tournaments. But since I've been working on WBBA, I've learned some things and I think you could teach you some. So, if you want, from now on, I'm your coach."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you saying that!"Anastasia hugged Hikaru again"So, can we start practicing today, coach?" Said Anastasia, blinking her eye.

"Don't even think I will be nice to you during training. Come on! Let's begin!"Hikaru began to run, leaving Anastasia behind. She couldn't contain a sweet smile and a loving look.

"I wasn't expecting that to be in any other way."Said Anastasia to herself, but couldn't stand like too long and started running before she lost Hikaru's sight"Hikaru, wait!"

* * *

 **AN: Just a little fun fact, "Xico" is nickname given to anyone whose name is Francisco in Portugal. The nickname "Kiko" is also used. And there also the nicknames "Xica" e "Kika" if its a girl called Francisca.**

 **Ohh the"Viado, tou vendo Ratatui" is a video you can find on Youtube, a friend show me... anyway.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed a lot writing this particular chapter.**

 **Liked? Loved? Hated? Let me know.**

 **See you next time :)**


End file.
